


Fate's Story

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: A lot more characters - Freeform, Angst, M/M, Rebirth, Time Travel, Uke Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 31,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: Naruto isn't who he seems to be and, again, Fate makes him wonder what kind of reason made him deserve to actually face such a reality that he was now given.Black, blonde or silver?  Green or blue? Hero or villain? Who was and is he really?What part does he play in all this?What does Fate want with him this time?





	1. Living

**Author's Note:**

> With seeing Sai all grown up and the other characters living their lives in the series, it made me think about what ifs and get myself pulled into fanfics and other wattpad stories. 
> 
> Somehow, I admit being a Harry Potter and Final Fantasy VII fan so sue me if wanted to make my three favorite fandoms be intertwined with one another. 
> 
> So, yeah. Naruto is the MC in this story and he would always be the bottom/uke for me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**_Chapter 1:  Living_ **

 

Clear blue skies covered over the bustling town beneath it. Children running about and people busy with the jobs they were doing, all had smiles on their faces. With such, it was making the scene below all the more peaceful and wonderful to all the inhabitants of the village hidden in the leaves.

Looking over the mountain of paperwork before him and the five shadow clones working diligently beside him, the current Hokage of Konoha could only sigh. Today was a beautiful and peaceful day yet he was forced to stay in the frustratingly stifling room. Burdened with the task of running his beloved village.

Sighing again, he massaged his temple and now realized why all his predecessors immediately wanted to find a successor after attaining the position of being the Hokage. The things he had to do were a more tedious and tiring task than actually fighting powerful missing-nin or enemy ninjas. Then, there was also the politics and the behind-the-scenes handling which goes with the involvement of power.

Feeling something cold pressed on his face, a kunai immediately found its way in his hand and he was about to strike the person close to him when he realized that one of his own shadow clones was worriedly looking at him with an icy bottled water in hand. Smiling apologetically, he took the aforementioned beverage and noticed that the other clones were now also placing their attention on him instead of the paperwork they were supposed to do.

"Boss, are you okay?"

Waving his hand dismissively he answered, "I'm fine. So, don't worry about me."

Doing his best to placate even his own clones, he was soon surprised that the eyes of the clone whom he was directly interacting with became slitted and blood red. This, signaling that Kuruma was the one now controlling the bunshin.

A snort and a deep and baritone voice soon followed as the now red-eyed bunshin crossed his arms, "Stop lying to me, Naruto. Something's bothering you."

Feeling the alarmed presence of the Anbu guarding him, Naruto signaled them to leave them alone. Making them hesitantly follow his orders, the blue-eyed jinchuriki didn't leave his eyes from his tenant which was now controlling one of his clones.

"That's quite rather hurtful, Naruto. Everybody already knows how much I've helped you and everybody else numerous times," pausing for a moment, the kyuubi continued slowly, "Why won't they ever trust me that I won't hurt you?"

Smiling bitterly, he leaned back on his chair and replied, “We both already know why, Kuruma. As much as I try to make sure change happen, it isn’t enough. Not everyone has adjusted to the idea that such a demon like you could be good. I mean, not everyone had seen us interact so closely without the actual presence of a fight to know that your nature isn’t always that destructive.”

Fanged teeth showing as the possessed clone grinned sardonically, the kyuubi’s chakra flared out to point out that its owner was already beginning to lose his patience. Not caring of the commotion that he might end up stirring outside, Kuruma strode forward and easily grabbed hold of his container’s face. Frowning at meeting no resistance, he stared at the light blue orbs before him and soon felt his own demonic heart sink.

They were dark and lifeless.

Devoid of its previous brightness and fire. Being nothing more but a cold bottomless abyss of darkness and…something. Something else that the ancient demon couldn’t exactly name.

Tightening his hold at the pliant face, he queried, “What happened?”

Blue eyes now coming to a close, it was just then that he noticed some changes on his jinchuriki. Naruto was now lighter in color than he was before, losing his tan and coming close to the skin tone of an Uchiha. His nose was now higher, much more defined with the age that Naruto had. The whisker marks were nearly gone. His sunshine bright hair was now more of silver than its usual blonde.

All in all, if somebody actually compared this Naruto with his younger self, anybody would immediately say that he isn’t the same.  Which in a sense made the nine tailed-fox angrier at the people around his own container because they don’t even seem to be aware of the changes.

Growling lowly in his throat, the urge to destroy and protect warred inside of the kitsune bijuu.  Making him feel conflicted on what action should he take next as his dearly beloved blond still chose to submit himself to him.

“Kill me.”

Surprised at the soft tired whisper, glowing slitted red eyes widened momentarily before they again narrowed into small slits. 

Gruffly shaking the pliant man, he pulled Naruto closer to him and asked, “Why do you want to die?”

A tired sigh sounded out and what he got instead was what bothered the nine-tailed bijuu the most.

“Why would I want to live?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuruma's question makes Naruto think on why he even wanted what he wished for. Thinking about things, he made his realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.

Why?

Why would he even bother on pretending to have the very interest in living?

What would he gain from doing it?

Death was a much more appealing option than anything.

He was tired of it.

He was already tired of everything around him. Even living.

What was his purpose now? He already fulfilled his promise to Hiruzen-jiji.

To become the Hokage of Konoha and bring in a new era that made peace reign over. Plus, he already had two heirs that could succeed him when he was gone.

What was the point of living anymore anyway?

The people he actually cared about were now either dead or happily living their own lives without needing him. If anything, Naruto himself was beginning to feel like he’s actually becoming a burden to his own precious people.

It was his time to die.

He wanted to die.

No, he needed to die.

Why was Kuruma asking him this?

Couldn’t he understand that he had enough?

That he couldn’t take it anymore?

His chest already hurts far too much and everything inside of him feels like it was starting to decay.

He was better off gone. Dead-er than any of the deceased shinobi that served under his rule or the time he was sixteen.

Why couldn’t Kuruma understand that?

Directly looking at smoldering red eyes, he questioned back, “Why would I want to live?”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and please comment any of your thoughts. After all, comments are my lifeblood in writing.


	3. Kuruma’s Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuruma start to think where things went wrong. But, to his frustration no real answer could be given to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done. 
> 
> Somehow, I think I made Kuruma more humane here than he usually is.....But, somehow even though he is an ancient demon made from the very assembly of chakra, I think has the very possibility to feel something and care about Naruto deeply.

Feeling his chest ache, Kuruma only held his jinchūriki tighter and tried to think what exactly went wrong. Where and when did, things go wrong.

To think Naruto had become like this.

To actually lose his fire and the very will that made the blonde so loveable.

It made the Kyuubi no Kitsune feel terrible that the one person he actually cared about had turned out in such a way.

Leaning against Naruto’s office desk, he was pulled out of his thoughts when said person occupying his mind called his name.

“Kuruma”

“Yes, Naruto?”

“Do you remember the first time saw we each other face-to-face?”

Pausing for a moment, the possessed clone tried to remember that time and asked warily, “What about it?”

A broken laugh soon escaped from Naruto as the blue-eyed man pushed himself away from his hold.

Eyes slightly glistening with what appeared to be disappointment and hurt, the blonde jinchūriki smiled sadly and said, “Never mind. It’s nothing, Kuruma.”

The hell it was nothing. The Kyuubi no kitsune obviously knew that what he just did was wrong by the reaction he got. It was obviously a lie.

Naruto was definitely affected by something.

Reaching out a hand to pull back the hurt man, he was soon surprised that the hand he held to suddenly disappear leaving nothing but a puff of smoke.

Shit.

The bloody gaki was quite rather hurt with what he did. To even resort of using a kawarimi and running away from him.

Growling out in frustration, Kuruma tried to expel himself from the clone but to his actual shock he can’t.  Hell, his own jailer locked him out of his seal.

Great. Just great.

He has a fucking suicidal gaki to look after and said container of his was running away from him.

Thinking about it, maybe he might be the first bijuu to be locked outside of his dwelling by his own jinchūriki and have that person even kill himself due to his actions.  If that actually happened, Kuruma knew that his siblings wouldn’t leave him alone because of this.

Giving a sigh of frustration, he muttered under his breath, “What is actually happening to you, Naruto?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, what do you think?
> 
> Was it okay? Great? Or a real flop? 
> 
> Give me you voice or suggestions. I'm open for anything.


	4. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disappointed at what Kuruma told him, Naruto runs away and feels something inside of him break. Forcing him to feel unimaginable pain and encounter things he might have never thought about before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dear readers.
> 
> I want to give you a heads up as much as possible on what's happening in this chapter as a warning on how things turned out like this. I mean, somehow, this fic succeeds my still unfinished fic "The Soul's Rebirth," wherein because of the fact that in his life as Harry Potter, our beloved MC was able to gather all the Deathly Hallows he ended up becoming the Master of Death even if he willingly hid/threw away the other two except his father's invisibility cloak. 
> 
> With him doing so, Death ended up respecting him due to the reason that he isn't interested in abusing the power the three Hallows held. Therefore, Death easily acknowledged Harry as his master. So, when Harry died, Death openly wanted to serve his master even if his said master wasn't that interested with the position. 
> 
> Anyway, being the Master of Death, that places Harry, now Naruto, in a different existence than the other beings out there. Our dear MC can still get hurt and die. But, with his death he would be forced to be reborn or live in another plane/dimension/timeline. Hence, that's why there are instances of time travel because if Death or, particularly, Fate can't find a suitable place to put his soul in Harry is sent to the past to relive things. 
> 
> But, there are also instances where these two beings find a suitable place to send the MC's soul in. Just like now, they found it appropriate for Harry, that became Sephiroth, to now be born as Uzamaki Naruto. Their reason......Well I'm really not sure about it yet. But, Death really does have good intentions for him.  
> \--------------  
> I hope you like this chapter. 
> 
> And.....I'm sorry if I kept you a while due to my rambling.

 

Naruto knew that what he did could be considered cowardly and pathetic.  But, to think that even Kuruma.

One of his most trusted people couldn’t even understand him.

Kuruma whom since his childhood was inside of him.

His own mindscape.

Couldn’t the ancient demon see the seal placed within him?

The seal that up until a year ago was still somewhat intact. 

Within it, it locked the most important things inside of him. And now, it was starting to come out.

Memories, abilities, emotions and even his appearance was being affected by this seal.

Who was he?

No, who am I?

What am I?

Those questions rampantly going around his mind just after his birthday last year.

Feeling another wave of sadness, confusion and anger going through his heart, Naruto did his best to run away from everyone. Doing his best to avoid anyone, he ran towards the most desolate part of Konoha.

He ran to the re-established training ground 44. He ran towards the Forest of Death that everyone avoided.

Just reaching in time, a scream ripped out from his mouth as unbearable pain wracked his body which made him collapse on the ground.

Memories of olde were coming back to him.

Flashes of his old life were trying to re-establish itself in his mind. Emotions and feelings long hidden or forgotten were also resurfacing in waves.

Groaning and clawing in pain, what Naruto didn’t notice that his short blonde hair that was streaked with silver was now becoming more silver and longer by each second. His blue eyes losing its color and turning into a glowing emerald green.

Minutes, hours, days or weeks. The once blonde jinchūriki didn’t realize how much time passed as he was doing his best to adjust himself from the sudden breaking of the seal. 

* * *

 

The pain was finally subsiding. Taking in long deep breaths, he rolled on his back and tried to regain his thoughts.

“Fucking hell. That was definitely worse than Snape’s occlumency training.”

Realizing what he just said, he immediately sat up and turned to notice that his hair had become just like one of his previous life’s long silver strands. Reaching up to his hitai-ate (forehead protector) he pulled it off of his face and tried feeling for a recognizable lightning bolt scar that he had in both his lives as Harry Potter and the one-winged angel. 

Feeling the familiar scar, he also tried to discern if he still had his whisker marks on his face. Which disappointingly was still there even though it became fainter than it was when he was a child. 

Pulling himself up to his feet, he couldn’t help himself from cursing.

First, he was Harry Potter. Next, he was suddenly made to become Sephiroth. Then, after dying as the one-winged angel he was forced to live another life as Harry Potter. And now, he was born as Uzumaki Naruto, the only child of the Yondaime Hokage and jinchūriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

 

To actually become a vessel of a demon, Death might really be raging in the immortal side right now.

Sighing tiredly, he tried walking but to his dismay he immediately fell down on his face.

“Fucking shit! Thank kami and any other nice deity out there that I don’t even need glasses anymore.”

Or else, Naruto, formerly the Boy-Who-Lived/ the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Fucking-Die, knew that with what had just happened, might have broken his glasses and ruined his lovely eyes.

In slight annoyance, the now silvernette rolled over on his back,  conjuring a large mirror to float over him just to catalog the other changes that happened to him.

* * *

 

Sighing tiredly, he took note of all the differences that was there now. To be exact, the changes really turned out to be obvious.

First off, he physically looked like when he was sixteen, young unblemished and full of the natural cold contempt that he usually sported as Sephiroth. Second, his skin was now what others would call a  natural Uchiha white. Slash that, with the skin tone he was sporting Naruto knew he was now whiter than the annoying teme.

Then, his face, going on an odd mix of being his current Uzumaki layout and Sephiroth's aristocratic features. Making his supposed 'natural born' face more sophisticated and handsome. Still pronouncing who he was even with alterations that had happened to it.

Over all, the former blonde didn't really know whether to count this transformation of his as a blessing or a curse because he was still obviously Uzumaki Naruto. In a way, it could be said that he was just physically upgraded.  Made to look better from what what he usually was as the knucklehead of Konoha.

Yet, it was still wasn't as close to the perfection he was as Sephiroth.

After all, that life/version of him was a God made into man. An offspring of a Goddess, Jenova, and the very embodiment of a hero that went rogue due to control.

"........."

Silence filling the patch of ground  he was staying in the Forest of Death, the kyuubi jinchūriki shook his head.

It was better to stop thinking of the things of the past.

He had much more important things to do now.

Like, protecting his mind and rearranging his mindscape to secure things.

After all, leaving things aside as it was right now would only make things troublesome for him in the long run.

 Since, Kuruma might notice the changes and the added memories that were now present within him.

That's why, if anything, if he wanted anyone to find out he’d tell them himself. Not let them just pilfer in his mind.

* * *

Entering his mindscape, he found the familiar clearing where Kuruma usually stayed.

Knowing that he locked out the tailed beast in his own clone, he distanced himself from the Kyuubi’s designated area and walked a very considerable distance until he reached a pitch-black room.

This was perfect.

It was empty.

Closing his eyes, he imagined the familiar grounds of Hogwarts and its surroundings.  The Forbidden Forest and its associates included. Plus, there was distinct addition of a recognizable cave that obviously contained a large quantity of mako.

Smiling slightly, he then decided to head inside of his first home

***************

Time passed quickly in the now silvernette’s mindscape and he had just finished rearranging things as he wished it to be in dear old Hogwarts. Thus, making it an odd mix of Japanese, Wutai and British style.  Easily making it possible for him to sort through his memories.

Thankfully, shadow clones also worked well in his own mindscape because of it hadn’t he’d still be stuck in here for a long time.

Grinning at his work, the familiar pain was again piercing his heart. Clutching his chest, an unwanted memory flashed by.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S- Did you guys know that Death and Fate are kind of best friends in most of my stories?
> 
> I mean, it's true that they're friendship isn't that conventional. But, they are the closest that each other can have as friends which they can talk with and not be afraid of each other. Yet, with such they also clash more often than not. Resulting into other sentient existences being dragged into whatever things they got between them.
> 
> P.P.S- Did you know Death is deathly loyal to our dear MC and he cares about him a lot? To the extent that others might say that with how I would portray Death is like he's in love with Harry/Naruto. I mean, c'mon, Death is a being above a lot existences including the other immortal being. Besides, emotions had been a foreign concept to him until his new Master came. 
> 
> So, if he gets all touchy-feely with our MC in this fic or any of the other fics I had published/posted or will post out, it's because that's the closest he had seen humans interact to show how much they care with one another. He's copying them and doing his best to understand what it is to be with his Master and how to serve him properly.
> 
> But, that doesn't mean that he doesn't genuinely care about our MC (Harry/Sephiroth/Naruto).


	5. Recalling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the seal was broken, Naruto ends up recalling something he knew would definitely further screw up with his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna!!!!
> 
> How are you guys?
> 
> I do hope you like my fic and find it interesting.

Smiling black eyes were directed at him. Showing him pure amusement, adoration and love.

Pursing his lips, hands that he was well acquainted with covered his eyes as its owner wrapped himself around him.

“What are you thinking of, dobe?”

Sasuke was holding him.

His long time fictional crush was there right behind him.

Calming his mind, Harry James Potter turned around and stared right into black orbs that he always wanted to look into.

“You’re just a figment of my imagination and the Room of Requirement just gave me what I wanted,” he told the being before him as seriously as he could.

An arched brow was only directed his way as the handsome Uchiha only retorted, “What about that?”

“You’re not even real. I made you up just like everybody else that had been in this room the past few days! Konoha, Kakashi, Grandma-Tsunade, everyone and including you; I made you because I wanted to understand what it meant to actually be a ninja.”

Pausing for a moment, he continued, “I wanted to understand what it would feel like if I was **_HIM_**.”

Turning his eyes away, he was again forced to look into Sasuke’s eyes as the raven-haired male clutched his face in those kunai-worn hands of his.

“I may be created by your need. But, that doesn’t mean my love for you is any less than real. Harry, you may not be even Naruto but that doesn’t matter. You’re still the only one for me in this cruel and cold desolate world.”

A sad smile was then given to him, making the Boy-Who-Lived wonder whether it was the right decision to let himself be pulled in the illusion of being loved by the handsome Uchiha and the others. That he should let himself be attached to the very thought of being with everyone here.

“That’s—“

Before he could see what would happen next, Naruto felt the memory to be cut off.

“Fuck!”

Kuruma was forcing their link to be open.  The kyuubi seemed to be insistent in returning to him.

Groaning in both frustration and anger, he placed as much as strength as he could on his end and pushed it to the forceful bijuu. Trying to shove him off and give the message of ‘Fuck off.’

Rubbing his temple, he remembered.

The ache, the pain and even the longing.

All of it, coming at him full force.

But, the thing that bothered him was from his previous life.

His time as Harry Potter which involved him killing Voldemort in a much more earlier time. After all, it was his second time living that life. But, aside from that it was the time he got interested to the very idea of being a shinobi.

It was when he was in his fourth year after finishing the Snake-bastard off earlier in the year, it was during that period when he remembered his son in his first life, James, raving about ninjas and having cool powers to be able to be in different places at once without the use of a Time-Turner.  That as much as a hardcore fan Albus was for Final Fantasy VII, James was a die hard one for the Naruto series.

Recalling memories such as that and he ended up wishing from the Room of Requirement whether he could read the series’ mangas and even view the films involved with it. To his actual surprise, the ancient room was able to do so. Shocking him and making him wonder whether this very room surpassed the limits of the space-time continuum to actually get something that was just to be made in the future.

It was during that year, he got into reading and watching Naruto to the point he even didn’t attend most of his classes with the excuse that he was busy preparing for the Tri-Wizard Tournament when in truth he was just too immersed with the fandom.

Reading and watching the series he even experimented whether he could have chakra.

Surprisingly, the next week after his search of answers for chakra Death himself sent a scroll explaining that chakra was just like magic except it involved taking in large amounts of the natural ambient magic around him. Converting it to his own chakra.

It was in his summer before his fifth year when he was able to fully take in the ambient magic around him and convert it to chakra. Which in turn made it possible for him to have it become his own by creating his own chakra coils.

Following the description of how the Uzumaki’s had their own chakra capacity. His own chakra became very large and dense.

By his fifth year, the first justsu he did his best to learn was the kage-bunshin jutsu or in English was the shadow clone technique. Thankfully he was able to get in a couple hours just like Naruto did in the series.

With learning that, the original him now barely left the Room of Requirement and he always sent clones to his classes or anything else that needed his presence. May it be with his friends or even Sirius and Remus.

He watched and read as much as he could and tried learning a number of other jutsu. But, it was when he reached a serious wall in his development did he end up of thinking of needing a teacher to guide him.

At first, his intention was merely to recreate the classes in Konoha having Iruka-sensei. But, surprisingly he ended up creating the class where the near entirety of the rookie 9 were.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Hinata and Ino.  All eight were present save for a certain blond which in turn became his favorite character because he was able to relate himself a bit to the blonde jinchūriki’s position.

It was when Sasuke called him over he got himself thinking that there might nothing be wrong in even letting himself imagine in taking the blonde jinchūriki’s place.

“Dobe, just sit down already.”

Smiling slightly, he did so and that was how things started for him.

He got so into the whole illusion that after reading and watching the series, he’d immediately wished the Room of Requirement to take him to Konoha and let him be with his ‘friends.’

That was also how he found himself falling for that conjured Sasuke and a few others.

Again, the bloody curse of not being able to choose a partner or person to love properly was rearing itself out in the open. But, it seemed **_they_** didn’t care. They only cared for his happiness.

Which by his sixth year made him start doubting his own sanity and the reality that was around him.

Powers, Kekkei Genkai, and chakra aside, everything in the Room of Requirement was something he merely wished to happen.

It wasn’t real. It never was.

He was lying to himself of being happy in here.

He was…..Sasuke and the others…..

Clutching his chest, tears were soon flowing out of his eyes.  Making him blink in wonder now that he was out of his mindscape how was he even crying out here.

Hell, to end up recalling things.

He was screwed.

Definitely screwed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the chapter? 
> 
> I mean, this a lot shorter than the previous and I'm not putting much of post notes or anything. 
> 
> So.....Can you tell me guys what you think about this fic?


	6. Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto meets a certain snake and things in his opinion might turn for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dear lovelies. 
> 
> I do hope you guys are still interested in reading this fic. 
> 
> Anyway, let's get this show on the road!

_**A/N**_ : Another heads up, guys. 

 

Red and violet- normal text

"Yessss, my lord." \-  parseltongue/snake speak

"Yesss, my lord." - normal human speech with the addition of snake like hisses (try imagining Voldemort when he speaks a bit)

 **Hey** and _Hi_ \- **Bold** letters and   _Italics_ signify something is being emphasized or stressed out.

 _ **Hello**_ \- Having both Bold and Italics means that something is really being emphasized or stressed out. Or that, it really is important and/or it means/refers to something/someone.

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto, formerly known as Harry Potter and Sephiroth, didn’t really know what was he to do.

One moment he felt suicidal and now……

He still felt a bit suicidal. But, he wanted to see Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke.

Two of his most beloved Naruto characters. Or was it people now?

Anyway, this was really becoming confusing.

After all, he was already living in this bloody reality.

Yet, he still……

Screaming in frustration on what to do.  He was pulled out of his predicament when a small half foot snake came slithering towards him.

“What are you sssshouting out for, Bassssilssk-ssssama?” 

Staring at the snake before him he realized that not only his appearance but also his abilities might be coming back.

The parseltongue, inventory and even maybe him being a metamorphagus.

The possibilities were so great.

Hearing a familiar dinging, a notification box appeared before him.

Checking it, he quickly read its contents and found out what he wanted.

Wonderful.

Just wonderful.

All his abilities and Kekkei Genkai from his previous life was added to this one. Heck, even his  so-called status as the jinchūriki of a mindless and empty jūbi which now looked inside of him like a humanoid version of his Sephiroth form that had five pairs of wing which made up the ten-tails part was brought here.

How was he going to explain this to Kuruma?

“Bassssilssk-ssssama?”

Shaking his head, he crouched down and smiled at the lone little snake.

“I am fine, little one. Ssspeaking of, why are you here?”

The tiny inland taipan wrapped itself at the silvernette’s hand and answered,

“I and the other ssssnakess felt the coming of the Lord, God and King of our kind, Bassssilssk-sssama.”

Caressing the cold scales of the reptile, he murmured, “Issss that ssso? Then I sssshould be careful when I come acrossssss Anko. After all, sssshe hasssss a ssssnake ssssummonss. Ssshe might alert the otherssss of the ssssudden change of my ssstatusss.” 

  Huffing in afterthought, Naruto asked, “What’ssss your name, little one?”

“We sssnakess do not have namessss, Bassssilssk-sssama. It is only when the King givesss uss one do we have them. That sssaid, if a sssnake iss given a name then it iss sssuch an honor for you to reward uss sssuch.” 

Tilting his head to the side out of curiosity, the Konoha jinchūriki queried, “What about the ssssnake ssssummonss? They have namesss.”

“It iss not their real namesss, Bassssilssk-sama. Only when you give uss our names would it really be oursss. The only reassson they have such tittlesss iss becausssse it makessss sssssummoning them easssier.”

“Ah, that’ssss why.”

Carefully standing up to not startle the perched inland taipan, Naruto contemplated whether he should just now return to his office as is or use a henge/glamour on himself.

“My lord?”

“It’sss nothing, little one.”

He could just go back as is, but that would obviously lead to questioning. Or, he could use a henge to make himself go back to his previous look. But then again, he was surrounded by high powered shinobi. They could easily sense his use of a jutsu.

Wait…

Smacking his forehead with his free hand, he berated himself because he now had his powers as a metamorphagus. He could easily transform himself back to how Kuruma last saw him.

Stupid.

He should have done this a while ago and stopped himself from over thinking things. It would have saved him the time and effort.

“Bassssilissk-sssama???”

“It’sss okay. How would you like to have the name Verpesten, little one, and my campanion?”

“It would be an honor, my lord.”

Grinning a bit manically, he would scare people with his return along with the presence of a venomous snake.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks had more or less passed and a confrontation happens wherein it leads to a certain misunderstanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, people!
> 
> I know that some of you might think that with his previous abilities plus the ones Naruto currently has, it would make him too OP. But, as much as OP he might seem to be, he would still have a hard time dealing with the jūbi or even Kaguya all alone. He's still pretty much human. Just a strong one and the current Master of Death.
> 
> Yet, even if he was the Master of Death, Death can't just brazenly interfere with his business without any serious repercussions. After all, it would put things into imbalance and Chaos. Plus, it would make Life, Fate and the other immortal beings go against him if he just butts in so suddenly.
> 
> In the long run, they could use such an excuse against him. Saying that since he's interfering with the MCs life so much, they could then interfere with his work as Death and make the whole system be put into stake. 
> 
> Therefore, even if Harry/Naruto is so powerful, he's nothing against the other immortal existences like Life, Fate, Wisdom and etc,.

_**A/N**_ : Another heads up, guys. 

 

Red and violet- normal text

"Yessss, my lord." \-  parseltongue/snake speak

"Yesss, my lord." - normal human speech with the addition of snake like hisses (try imagining Voldemort when he speaks a bit)

 **Hey** and _Hi_ \- **Bold** letters and   _Italics_ signify something is being emphasized or stressed out.

 _ **Hello**_ \- Having both Bold and Italics means that something is really being emphasized or stressed out. Or that, it really is important and/or it means/refers to something/someone.

* * *

 

It had been more or less two weeks since that seal of his was broken and somehow Naruto was trying his best to cope with all of it. Emotion, memory and ability wise that is.

Yet, the pain was still there and the urge to just kill himself only got stronger.

Rubbing his temple, the now four-foot inland taipan was wrapping itself around his head trying its best to soothe his growing headache. Yet, obviously, it made the other occupants of the room in his office all the more alarmed with what was happening.

Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei were eyeing it suspiciously, Sakura and Hinata were seemingly disgusted by it, Mizuki looked like he wanted to kill it for some reason and the other kids looked like they were curious on why one of the most venomous snakes in the world was wrapping itself around his head and continued to hiss nonstop.

Sighing tiredly, he stopped rubbing his temple and caressed the now big snake. Trying to calm it down and make it stop worrying over him.

A Black onyx eye and a rinnegan one was now boring holes into the Nanadaime of Konoha as he  was still yet to stop comforting his worried snake companion. 

“When and where did you get that thing, Naruto?”

Queried a disgusted Hinata as she watched her husband keep on touching the large reptile on his head.

Giving out another sigh, Naruto finally placed his hands before him and steepled it together. Noting the disgusted tone of his _dear beloved_ _wife_. ( ** _A/N_ :** Seriously, guys, note the sarcasm in Naru-chan’s tone.)

“Verpesten isn’t a thing, Hinata. He is his own being,” he said out calmly before he answered, “Besides, I had him two weeks ago from the Forest of Death and none of you seemed to be bothered by it around me.”

Sakura seemed to had enough and slammed her hands on the table.

“We didn’t even know you had a snake here, Naruto! We were only able to know about it when a one of your subordinates got bitten and died!”

Coolly looking at her, he countered, “That person deserved it, Sakura. He wasn’t supposed to touch those files. They were way above his rank and haven’t you found it suspicious that he was here in the middle of the night when I already dismissed everyone.”

 “That’s hardly any excuse, Naruto!” Exclaimed the bubblegum bitch as she screeched harshly. Making Naruto wince at her voice which triggered Verpesten to try bite her.

Catching his dear companion before he bit her, he glared at Sakura and soothed the agitated inland taipan. Speaking to him softly in Japanese, reminding himself to avoid using parseltongue.

 Turning back to look at the people before him, he rebutted icily, “Shut up, Sakura. You’re only making Verpesten all the more agitated with the way your acting. Besides, what that man did was excuse enough. I don’t like people who act against me nor betray me. Verpesten here only acted in my behalf, doing his best to protect my and the village’s interests.”

A cough from a certain silver haired jōnin and he turned to his sensei, raising a brow, “Yes, sensei?”

“That’s not what we’re here for, Naruto,” answered the former Rokudaime.

“Then what are you here for then, sensei?”

Leaning back on his chair, Kakashi-sensei replied, “We’re here because apparently Anko came to us reporting that her own snakes summons and all the other snakes she came upon were acting differently.  As she asked her summons, they told her that the Lord and God of snakes has finally descended in our world. To be exact, she was told that this Snake God was here residing in Konoha right now.”

Frowning internally, he noted to speak to all the snakes here in Konoha and order them to act as they were and stop spreading things about him.  Externally, he again raised a brow and queried, “What does this have to do with me or Verpesten? If some God came to Konoha not alerting Kuruma and decided to stay or visit our village without doing anything to it, what reason should I kick him or her out?”

That seemed to make Sasuke snap.

A kunai flew towards Verpesten but it was immediately stopped by Naruto. Looking at the quiet Uchiha head, he threw the kunai back at him. Pointedly staring at the raven to make him speak up about what was he thinking.

Onxy eyes narrowed as the lone Uchiha adult opened his mouth to say something before he paused and continued slowly, “Naruto, aren’t you worried that the Snake God that they’re talking about would be Orochimaru?”

Snorting at the thought, he couldn’t help himself from smiling brightly at the raven and replying, “First off, Orochimaru’s too busy running Otokagure to just be going here. Second, as much as that bastard is known as the snake sannin, aside from his own snake summons that idiot cannot control other snakes. Normal or wild ones too. Lastly, you heard Anko say this years ago; snakes hate his gut with all their glory and he’s kindda like part of the people they’re kind is against off. That’s why, Orochi-chan can’t possibly be Lord of the serpents.”

Pausing for a moment the blonde Hokage continued, “Besides, if that man was indeed the Lord of the serpents, then even Verpesten here couldn’t disobey him. If anything, I would be dead by now via snake venom. After all, the inland taipan is the most venomous serpent in the world and even though the lethality of summon snakes are greater than an ordinary snake, Verpesten’s venom would still have killed me in a matter of 45 minutes’ tops jinchūriki or not.”

This time, Boruto butted in, “Dad! That snake could kill you! It might be the snake sannin’s spy sent to kill you!”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the nanadaime hokage sighed and reminded everyone, “Do you mind? I already told you guys to stop shouting because its agitating Verpesten and yet you still do it.”

“But, dad!”

Slamming his hands down, Naruto rebutted coldly, “Enough! This matter is closed and I won’t let any of you take Verpesten away from me. Snake God or not; no one is going to kick out anyone. I already have a lot of things on my plate and I’m not going to let some rumor make things worse.”

It was in that moment that Kakashi stood up behind him and pointed a kunai right at his neck and asked with as much as killing intent, “What have you done to, Naruto?”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S- Did you know, I was able to think of placing Personified beings of Death and the other immortal existences from the webtoon, "A Matter of Life and Death," ?
> 
> I'm just getting the idea of them like that. But, their personalities and how they look would more less be different. I mean, you guys can check out that Webtoon. It's awesome. Anyway, in my fics Death doesn't care much about the other entities unless it's his job and Fate. 
> 
> The only exception to everything, of course, would be his Master. Which is naturally, Harry/Sephiroth/Naruto. 
> 
> P.P.S- Unlike in the Webtoon, "A Matter of Life and Death", Death and Life doesn't have a special bond of any kind. I mean, they are only amicable and civil to each other because of their jobs. Particularly in Death's part. After all, it was already mentioned that Death doesn't care about everybody else except Fate because Fate is the one who ends up calling the shots on what happenings/occurrences would happen on a being's life. With things like that, Fate can be responsible in orchestrating someone's death and that's why Death is a lot more intent in knowing Fate's business.
> 
> Death doesn't like it when Fate decides to fuck up his plans and start killing off people because Fate wants it. That's the reason why Death is much more forced to interact with Fate just to check up on him and talk about things. It's pretty much all work related in Death's point of view.


	8. Anger and Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired of what was happening, Naruto was just ready for things to end when someone unexpected pops out into existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the late update. But, important things came up. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 

Ignoring the kunai pointing at him and the now hostile stances everyone was giving him; including his own Anbu guards, Naruto leaned back to his chair and even pushed Kakashi’s hand further towards his neck. Making the sharp tip of the kunai cut through his flesh deeper.

It was then a red haired and scarlet eyed clone of his popped up and pushed Kakashi’s hand away and started berating him in front everybody.

“Fucking shit, kit. I know that you’re suicidal but to actually goad them yourself just to get your greatly awaited death!? Are you out of your mind!? What about your family? The village? Yourself?

I know you’re tired of life. But, to actually and purposely make them misunderstand!? Just because I never got to really answer what you asked of me it doesn’t mean you should just choose to go off yourself by Kakashi or Sasuke’s hand for fucks sake!”

Covering his eyes, blue eyes were now becoming slitted glowing emerald green and the annoyed jinchūriki growled out, “Fuck off, Kuruma. I nearly got what I wanted and you ruined everything.”

At that Kakashi’s grey eyes widened and asked aloud, “What the hell’s going on here?”

Thus, that question made Kuruma growl in return and point at the sitting bijuu container, shouting out,

“Naruto’s had been purposely goading you guys up. You guys attacking and killing him was in his calculations and by doing so, you nearly gave him what he wanted. You guys nearly made him have his long-awaited death.”

Hinata stood up and questioned, “Long awaited death?”

“Yeah, this blonde idiot here had been suicidal for some ti-“

But before Kuruma could actually continue what he was saying, an amber eyed and green haired man with long nails pierced the red head straight at the heart and hissed, “Didn’t massster already told you to ssshut up, Foxy? My lord, isssn’t that merciful for the likesss of you pathetic humansss.”

                                                   

 ( _ **A/N:**_ Imagine that this guy above is how Verpesten looks

like in his humanoid form.)

 

Weapons drawn, Naruto stopped them from harming his companion with a flick of his hand. Using his magic that he still had yet to retrain, he ended up over powering it and even stopped everyone in the room.

Sighing tiredly, he removed the hand covering his eyes and glared at everybody.

Great.

Just fucking great.

He was trying to hide things with everyone. But, to think that he would be forced to use his hand oh-so early.

Slitted glowing emerald eyes bore into smoldering bijuu red, Naruto separated them physically and used an advanced heal on him. Closing up his bleeding wound.

Turning to his servant, he frowned and remarked darkly, “I exxpected better from you, Verpessten. I made you capable of having a human form. Yet, you usssed it to harm sssomeone important to me.”

Amber eyes widening, the now humanoid snake knelt and begged, “Apologiesss, my lord. Your ssservant wasss foolisssh enough to do sssuch a thing.”

Ignoring the serpent, he then turned towards the other occupants of the room and asked tiredly,

“Who wants tea?”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I wasn't able to think much for this chapter.
> 
> P.S - You guys might be wondering on how Verpesten was able to get a humanoid form, aren't you? 
> 
> Well, thinking on things from the HP fandom, there are wizards and witches who could change themselves into animals. They're called the Animagi (plural for Animagus). Anyway, my point is that since being an animagus is advanced transfiguration, why couldn't Harry, now Naruto, be able to cast a severely advanced transfiguration/transformation spell to his snake companion. Which in turn could make Verpesten into a humanoid being.
> 
> Sure, I know that there are still some technical things about that prospect. But, think about it. Harry/Naruto, had been and still is the Master of Death. Having a second life that made it possible for him to study things a lot more in depth and appropriately. That said, the life I'm referring to is the second time he became Harry Potter and he had Kage Bunshins which he used a lot of times so he could hole himself up in the very mysteriously powerful Room of Requirement which was capable in giving/teaching him techniques/scrolls that weren't even that known in the elemental nations. So, why couldn't our dear protagonist be provided by the Come-and-Go-Room by powerful materials even in their own realm?
> 
> Anyway, just think that to transform Naruto tied Verpesten's blood and chakra to the spell. Therefore, since chakra is also mentioned in some previous chapters as being close to magic (particularly ambient magic) it was the trigger for the snake to go and transform like an Animagus could. 
> 
> So, thanks for listening. Sorry for the rambling.


	9. Telling Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking them out of the freezing spell he used, Naruto and the crew ends up having a talk which makes the current blonde wonder on what should he tell everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> Here's another chapter for you darlings.

 

It had been more than five minutes since the sole jinchūriki of Konoha released everyone from his spell and yet no one had still made a sound.

Sighing dejectedly, Naruto went back down to his seat and decided to just summon the tea and cakes without any of their input. Which in turn startled everyone as a whole serving trolley full of sweets, cakes and tea suddenly appeared beside Naruto.

Ignoring their stares, he floated the tea cups, cakes, sweets and other needed materials with his magic before he decided to conjure a large table to hold said things.

Ah, magic was so convenient. If he only had this years ago, maybe the fight with Madara would have ended differently. If not, even just his life would be easier.

Shaking himself from such thoughts, he turned to Verpesten and ordered, “Go to the Forest of Death and tell your brethren to stop spreading things about me and have them return to what they’re doing. Also, inform them that I won’t be expecting any kind of audience with them so they better not come here without any valid reason. “

At that, amber eyes brightened and the humanoid fled using his own kind of shunshin with the parting words, “Of courssse, my lord.”

Again, it was the pink bubblegum bitch to break the silence and as usual, the blonde bijuu container was annoyed.

“What the fuck’s going!?”

Glaring at her coldly with enough Killing Intent(KI), Sakura stopped and stood behind Sasuke.  Making the broken heart beating inside of Naruto become more envious of what the pink bitch has.

Conjuring up lush comfortable chairs the same as the ones in the Slytherin common room, Naruto sat down before them and decided to start eating his cake. Disregarding their stares and whatever it was they were doing.

Hell, he already had so much on his plate. He didn’t need the drama they would bring.

Softly, as if Kakashi was talking to a dangerous animal, he quietly raised, “Are you that person, Naruto? Have you become the Lord and God of the Snakes?”

Fuck!

His own beloved sensei was acting cautious of him.

Another piece of his broken heart just felt like it was pulverized by a bloody sledge hammer.

His heart pulverized to smithereens completely.

Why?

Why did it have to be like this?

Kakashi-sensei should have killed him a while ago.

But then, Kuruma came out and ruined things.

He really wanted to destroy something.

He wanted to kill someone.

Clenching the fork he was holding, he didn't notice that the glass and china around him were shaking and that he was leaking out a lot of KI making those around him become on edge again, Kuruma included.

Noticing Boruto gasp, Naruto sighed and did his best to control himself.  Placing on a fake sunny smile to somehow assure the people in front of him that he still wasn't into killing them yet, he turned to look at them and answered slowly, "I have always been what I am, sensei. Just because the snakes started going crazy now doesn't mean I wasn't what I was before."

"Bullshit!"

Again, the bubblegum bitch spoke and it was really grating the Nanadaime's nerves. Making the current blonde want to rip out her voicebox and shove it where doesn't shine in her body.

Still maintaing his bright happy smile, he addressed her directly in light joyous tone, "Sakura-chan, do you want me to bare handedly pull out your voicebox and shove it in the part of your body where the sun never shines upon? I mean, every time you screech using that pathetic mouth of yours it really tempts me to do so."

At those, not only Sakura but everyone else in the room felt chills on their back. Their bright sunny blonde which hardly was ever violent to anyone save their enemies was now continuously leaking out KI and threatening Sakura.

The very situation was beginning to further confuse them.

Turning his attention back to Kakashi, he prompted the quiet scarecrow, "Anything else, sensei?"

Coughing again, to try to get everybody to calm down and get their attention the former Rokudaime asked, "Can you explain to us what's going, Naruto?"

Putting down what he was holding, the blonde sighed heavily and ran a hand on his hair.  He was now contemplating on what should he tell everyone.

Half-truths, the whole truth or a total lie.....

Giving a glance at Sasuke who seemed to be ready to use his doujutsus, he was tempted to naturally lie about everything. But then, the image of a smiling Uchiha Sasuke and his loving eyes got into his head. Making him unconsciously call out for the raven's name.

"Sasuke"

Seconds passed before Naruto was able to look away from the raven's mesmerizing eyes, it was then he noticed that everyone was now looking at him expectantly. Particularly, Sasuke. He blushed a deep cherry red in realization and coughed a while to cover his little slip up.

Fuck.

He shouldn't have looked at those sinful eyes.

It makes him want to spill his guts and have himself be wrapped in the strong powerful arms the freaking teme has.

Or should he just say arm now?

After all, Sasuke now has only one arm.....

Technicalities. He bloody hates them.

Anyway, the kyuubi and now jūbi jinchūriki knew that he really couldn't say the whole truth to these guys. Yet, with Sasuke staring at him and Kakashi so close it also made it impossible for him to fully outright lie about everything.

So, that left him little choice.

Half-truths it is then.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys might be wondering on how did Naruto ended up even becoming the jūbi/ ten-tails' jinchūriki since in canon the ten-tails was again trapped in the moon. Here, in this fic, since the Room of Requirement seemed to transcend a lot of things and be mysteriously powerful enough, I ended up think on why can't Harry think during his time in his second life on what it feels like to be the container of a tailed-beast. 
> 
> So, if that happens I imagine that being person that he is and affected by his arrogance and power in his previous life as Sephiroth, he thinks that why can't he be the ten-tails' jinchūriki? Reasoning out that by becoming so, he would surpass the fictional Naruto and he would be able to prove to himself that he's better. 
> 
> Thus, with his overconfident and slightly foolish thoughts he ended up wishing from the Room of Requirement if it was possible to summon the jūbi and seal it inside of him. And surprise, he ends up blacking out in the Come-and-Go-Room to find himself woken up with a mass entity of chakra having his Sephiroth appearance with the addition of 5 pairs of black wings that was larger than his adult Sephiroth form which could only be correlated as the chakra entity's ten-tails. 
> 
> Yet, now that he was in the Narutoverse, seeing that the Kyuubi and the other tailed beasts still existed made it possible for him to think that the only plausible reason of this happening is that there are now two ten-tailed beasts existing in this plane of existence. One was still trapped in the moon while the other which the Room of Requirement pulled from whatever other parallel dimension of the Narutoverse now existed within Harry/Naruto, lacking a soul or any actual sentience. Thus, it would either make it for our MC really hard or easy to control a mindless and soulless powerful entity of chakra that now based itself from his Sephiroth persona.


	10. Wanting To Know and Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Kakashi start to wonder on what was happening with their usually loud and brash Naruto.

 

Sasuke didn't understand what was happening to Naruto.

One moment he was busy talking to his pet snake of his, acting weirdly close to how Orochimaru did, minus the creepy factor. Next, he was acting odd, rebutting Sakura and even admonishing his wife. After that, he doesn't seem to care about the snake God issue. Inciting Boruto's worry which he later on also seemed to be angry about.

Then, they found out about him being suicidal as surprisingly the Kyuubi possessed one of Naruto's clones. After which, the blonde surprisingly sported glowing slitted emerald green eyes and a snake that can naturally turn into a human.

Succeeding that, the rest was history as it involved the Nanadaime having an unexpected ability/Kekkei Genkai which somehow the usually non-violent jinchūriki was both consciously and/or unconsciously using against them.

But, what really surprised and intrigued the sole male Uchiha was how Naruto seemed to keep glancing at either him or Kakashi. Eyeing them for a few seconds before looking away again.

Then, after Kakashi-sensei's question, the former dobe looked at him. But, this time it was longer. It was like, he was thinking about something and when both of their eyes met, Naruto seemed to stop. The blonde and him, going at the silent staring for a few more seconds before the other called out his name, looked away and blushed a deep cherry red.

Which the other was very unsuccessful in hiding with the so called coughing fits of his.

Seriously, what is happening with Naruto?

* * *

 

 

Was Naruto blushing?

A full face one?

Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes.

It was a deep cherry red and it was just after he was staring at Sasuke. Heck, he knew his student long enough and he never saw the blonde blush like that before with Hinata or any other woman.

Hell, the closest full face blush with a cherry pink color he saw from his unpredictable student was years ago. It was when he would carry the boy, either on his back or bridal style. But, more often than not it happened when he did the bridal style and Naruto would do whatever it takes to avoid his eyes.

Eyes.....

Naruto seemed to stare at Sasuke's eyes...

What if the blonde looked in his eye/s back then?

Would he get the same reaction?

Would he make the sunny jinchūriki act the way he is right now?

Those thoughts were currently running in the grey haired man's mind and somehow it was stirring something unnameable inside of him. Making him feel a bit of regret with passing such an oppurtunity.

Squashing those thoughts aside, he really needs to know what is happening.

Naruto was acting differently and if anything he wanted to know the reason why the beast container couldn't stop his blushing.

 

 

 


	11. Problematic Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustrated that he couldn't stop what was happening to him, Naruto does one thing he could only think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohayo, minna!
> 
> Another chapter for this week's update. Making it a total of four chapters this time. 
> 
> I really hope you like this fic that I'm writing.

What in the flying fucks of hell was wrong with him!?

He couldn't stop the stupid fucking blush from appearing in his face and somehow it was really annoying him.

He, the former Boy-Who-Lived and the one-winged demon of Wutai, was blushing madly just because he ended up being mesmerized by those accursedly hot and mysterious eyes.

It was so unfair!

What was it with him?

Keep calm.....Close your eyes, breathe in, breathe out.....

Everything's okay.

He was now Uzumaki Naruto and as the Nanadaime Hokage of Konoha he shouldn't be easily affected by just looking at the freaking teme's eyes. After all, the teme wasn't even using any of his doujutsus.

It was just his pure onyx black eyes.

He really shouldn't be that affe-

Fuck!

He ended up glancing at the bastard raven again.

Naruto could really feel his face heating up and somehow he knew that staying in the same room with the annoying teme wasn't even helping.

He needed to get out of here.

Immediately.

* * *

 

 

Boruto couldn't comprehend on why his father was acting differently.

First the snake, then the sudden violence and threats to almost everybody. Lastly, his dad was blushing cherry red for no god damn reason, and it was going on for a while now.

His dad, who now was seemingly trying his best to avoid looking at someone, looked a bit cute though. Mentally stopping in its tracks, his mind was surprised to even find himself thinking that his dad was cute.

His dad, cute?

Impossible.

Looking more intensely at the other blonde, the scrunched-up eyes and the smooth bitten lips accompanied with the other’s cherry red face, again, made his mind supply the word cute. Which in turn made him traitorously think on what his dad might look with a red face as the elder panted heavily in bed under him, calling out his na-

Shaking his own blonde head, Boruto pushed his disturbing thoughts away as stared at the elder Uzumaki. Smiling bitterly at the elder blonde, it was obvious his dad failing whatever it was he was trying to do. That whatever or whomever Naruto was avoiding was definitely getting the jinchūriki's attention.

'Cuz he ended up getting redder.

Noticing his dad turn away from them, he was soon surprised when the elder disappeared with a quiet pop leaving them alone in the Hokage's office.

Things were becoming more confusing Boruto albeit it also started to gain his interest.

Seriously, what was going on in his father's head?

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto was starting to lose it.

The past two weeks in Konoha acting as if there was nothing wrong and add in the fact that he is Nanadaime Hokage, made it for him nearly impossible to process everything that was happening and had happened correctly inside of himself without any side-effects.

Sure, occlumency helped and all. But, he needed a lot more time and a less constrained environment to actually sort things out and implement/alter what was going inside his far too screwed up mind.

That as much as the seals that were placed in him aided him in at least having a semi-normal childish personality that fit him during his time as a child. Over all, it ended up screwing his psyche.

Hell, that was one of the reasons Death refused to place memory and emotional seals on him during the first few times he was reborn and given another chance to live. That's why, the still blushing shinobi knew that his contractee wasn't the one to place the seal on him. If anything, someone at his birth like his parents or the Sandaime could be the culprit. Yet, a dark small voice in his mind, which was obviously not Kuruma, whispered that there might be someone else involved. A third party perhaps?

Shaking his head, he knew that pushing things to the limit like now needed to end. He needs to sort out what's happening to him in a much more thorough and precise manner now.

He needed to be away from them.

Standing up and ignoring the stares he recieved, he delved deep into his core and apparated out of his office. Leaving nothing but a soft pop as he was too busy being pulled in by his emotions, not even caring about the location he was apparating to.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speaking of, the first arc of the story ends here in this chapter. 
> 
> The next chapter would now contain a whole new arc and I can't wait to post it next week. After all, new characters would be introduced into the next arc and a whole new adventure would start for our "Chosen One." 
> 
> I hope you stay tuned.


	12. What's Going On?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohayo minna!!!
> 
> I hope you people had a wonderful week. 
> 
> Anyway, here's an update for the Fate's Story. I hope you like it and tell me any of your thoughts about the chapter.

It should be said that when apparating using the normal means instead of the World Link, one must have a clear destination in his/her mind before even trying this procedure. Another is that, one shouldn't be emotionally and mentally compromised while being faced with constant mental bombardment from the link of a mass entity of energy like the kyuubi.

So here he was, feeling all light, warm and loved at the same time for no good reason. Making him even forget about the notion of suicide and one-sided unrequited loves. Somehow, he felt content in his state right now.

Just like when he was in the Lifestream, in the very presence of Death. Encased by his affection and protection....

Shit.

Did he die again for some reason?

Wait...

What was he doing before this happened?

A few moments of silence and…….

Yes, he was in his Hokage office a few minute/hours/days(?) ago, being confronted by both his team and his family. Arguments were beginning to brew and he ended up blushing because of Sasuke as he was hurt with Kakashi-sensei's cautiousness. After that, as he was trying to figure things out, he decided to get away from the people confronting him.

Using apparition instead of the Hiraishin, which he now remembered due to his life as Harry Potter when he studied and adored Konoha, he felt the familiar pull of his magic as he was being pulled into the nostalgic tube sucking process. When out of the blue, the bloody stubborn Kyuubi decided to bombard his already troubled mental faculties with not only his ancient mind but also with his monstrous dark chakra. Which in the end, further made him lose focus on what he was doing and end up being here in this current situation they have right now.

Fuck!

Taking a deep breath, he reached in deep within himself and called out, "Kuruma, are you there?"

Hearing the large echoes of rustling fur, a gruff voice soon came, "What the fuck was that, Kit!?"

Realizing how the large stupid fox seemed to reprove him, he felt his anger coming up and icily told the giant bijuu, "Who was the idiot to suddenly decide on bombarding my mind through a mental link with his very soul essence?"

"....."

Snorting at the other's silence, he was about to berate the sentient being of chakra when he felt a hard pull on his body. Jolting him from whatever anger he felt for the gigantic nine-tailed fox.

Turning at his companion questioningly, he asked, "Kuruma, what's going?"

"The hell I know, gaki!?"

"Aren't you an ancient powerful sentient being of chakra who knows a lot of things that had happened in the world?"

A pissed off growl and it followed, "I may be ancient powerful sentient being of chakra, Naruto, but I don't exactly know everything."

Wanting to rebut at his companion, Naruto was again cut off from what he was going to do when he felt himself now forcefully pulled away from his mind.

Seconds seemed to pass in the former Nanadaime's mind as soon felt the assault of foreign sounds coming into his senses. Opening his eyes, Naruto was momentarily blinded by the light which made his eyes water a bit. Yet, as more seconds passed by he was able to adjust to his environment and have the need to look around.

Which, in the end he did and one might say he regretted it.

He looked around and saw himself in the bloodied grasp of an old woman, surrounded by a lot of armored guarding men. Hearing the soft sound of a gasp, he turned to its source and found one thing he never thought to actually see.

A young kiddie version of what looked like Uchiha Madara staring right back at him.

* * *

 

 

They were moving their base again, Madara mused as he took a glance at his burdened mother who was now pregnant with his youngest brother. Beside him was eight-year-old little brother, Izuna.

 

( _ **A/N**_ : The child at the left with his head tilted to the side is a ten-year-old Madara and the boy at the right is an eight-year-old Izuna.)

 

This year, he was now going to turn ten and two of his younger siblings had already been killed by the Senju. That's why, he didn't understand the reason why his parents even pushed through on having another child.

Weren't the deaths of Kaoru and Shinobu enough? Kaoru, a year younger than him died at the age of eight. Meanwhile, Shinobu, a young seven-year-old just died last year. Both died due to the whims of his father ordering them to start fighting the Senju at an early age. And now....

Another child would be born.

Born into bloodshed, hatred and death.

Somehow, he felt angry towards his parents for bringing in another child that would end up being endangered to the world. Clenching his fists, he was brought out of his thoughts when his mother stopped and nearly doubled over her stomach. Holding onto the armored shoulder of one of her guards.

Ignoring his anger towards his father for not being beside his mother during such a time, he dutifully ordered one of the guards to call over a midwife or a medic to look over her. Uchiha Nanami was his mother and he wasn't just going to let her and his infant sibling die because someone ordered all the medics to be far from them.

********

Minutes passed until they were all able to find a safe spot close to the sea. Not too near the shores and not far from the greens that were hiding them from any possible prying eyes.

It was during those moments of finding a place to rest that they were soon informed that his mother's water broke and she was going to give birth at this very day. Which in turn surprised the unprepared travelers for such a happening.

Movements becoming frenzied, everyone was doing what was needed for the sake of the clan and his mom. Midwives and medics were busy preparing things up as the guards around them decided to surround the perimeter and secure the location they were in.

Then, the supposed pain aching labor for his younger brother began.

Surprisingly enough, it took seven hours for his mom to push out his younger sibling, which in his opinion was shorter in time compared with any of his other three siblings, when he noticed everything and everyone was silent.

There were no cries of a baby nor the words of condolences or support from any of his clan members. Curious, he walked closer to where his mother was laid down and gasped at what he saw at the midwife's arms.

A small baby with a bloodied thick crown of silver, whiskered scarred cheeks and small inquisitive eyes bearing what seemed like another version of the Sharingan spinning wildly as the infant took him in. That's what surprised him.

Activating his own two tomoe sharingan on instinct, the baby immediately cried.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dearest readers.
> 
> I would just like to remind you that, yes, this chapter is the start of a new arc for this story. I mean, I'm not yet really sure what to call this second arc. But, with the chapters 1 to 11, I'd simply like to call it the "Konoha Gaiden" arc because it runs in the timeline where Naruto is already the Hokage and his two kids there already exists. 
> 
> The second arc in the mean time would show the time travel part. But, I'm not really sure yet in how many arcs would the time-travel part span to.....So, yeah, anyway let's just first stick with what we have now. 
> 
> As you guys have already read in this chapter, Naruto indeed ended up travelling to the Warring States Era wherein Konoha and the other hidden villages are yet to be built. Madara and Izuna are children and Naruto is made into a baby. 
> 
> So.....Since Madara and Izuna are kids, it's quite rather obvious that their Senju counterparts (Hashirama and Tobirama) are children too. That's why, there isn't much action yet in this chapter and some of its succeeding ones. 
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you guys liked this update.


	13. Born as an Uchiha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at the past, Naruto is confused on what to do. All the more that he is now Uchiha Madara's younger brother, he finds himself torn whether to hate his future/past (?) enemy or end up accepting him as his elder brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!!!!
> 
> Here's another update for this week. 
> 
> I hope you like it.

Freak

Monster

Demon

That was what the rest of the clan whispered about his little brother whom his parents refused to name.

His innocent silver haired younger sibling which now rested in his arms, was quietly looking at him with his still active red eyes. It had been two weeks since the baby's birth, which somewhat made Madara wonder whether it was natural state of his little brother's eyes. Shaking his head, he remembered the violent whirlpool that they came across two days ago. That surprisingly enough made him think about the infant in his arms.

That was odd, how in the name of Kami did he even relate a baby to a maelstorm?

Maelstorm...

What name had the meaning of maelstorm in it?

.......

Naruto?

He could name his little brother Naruto.

Smiling happily at the infant his arms, he kissed the baby's forehead gently and whispered in the child's ears, "I'm going to name you Naruto, little gaki. After all, I can't keep on calling you gaki forever. Besides, I refuse to call you demon or monster as what our other clan members do."

Hearing a laugh, the eldest of Tajima's children turned to look at his younger brother's face and found the most beautiful glowing emerald green eyes that he has ever seen.

* * *

 

 

First and foremost, Naruto was confused.

He ended up being birthed into the past born as Uchiha Madara's youngest brother and it had been two weeks since he existed here.

For two weeks he was called a demon for his silver hair, whiskered cheeks and eternal  mangekyou sharingan which he decided to continuously sport becuase he didn't trust this Uchiha clan. 

They weren't Sasuke nor were they Sasuke's clan that he grew up to. ( ** _A/N :_** In this story, when the ANBU were to busy to look after Naruto, it was the Uchiha Police force members who baby sat him. So, in short, he kind of knew the Uchiha clan in a certain way.)

He was in the past, the feudal warring states era to be exact, and he hates it here. The people were terrible, the food was disgusting and very scarce, the clothes were rough and itchy. Most of all, only his siblings, Madara and Izuna, were cared about him.

It was confusing that his enemy in his past/future, which was Madara, was now his big brother. Hell, add in that it was the man/boy(?) who gave him his name since his current parents refused to give him one.

He was now Uchiha Naruto.

Born in the 10th of October, youngest son of Uchiha Tajima and Nanami. Younger sibling of Uchiha Madara and Izuna.

He was the bane and stain of the Uchiha clan as what he could gather from the members which looked after him when his 'dear' elder siblings were gone.

Great just great.

Another sigh and he looked at his training siblings, it seems he would have to wait for some time again before he could actually move around and talk like a normal person would.

Seriously, Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto hates being a baby.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So......How was it?
> 
> What could you say about what happened to Naruto? And...If you guys and gals were in Naruto's shoes, how would you react to finding out that Madara ends up being you own elder sibling?
> 
> I'm really dying to know how you guys would react to finding something like that.


	14. Accepting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara and Izuna couldn't understand how their youngest brother easily accepts the way how their clan treats him. Meanwhile, Naruto himself is baffled on how his two elder siblings treat him for all he is. Acknowledging him and giving him the love that he needed; he ended up wondering why these two ninjas became as they were in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> Here's another update for this week. I hope you guys like it.

 

Uchiha Madara was a quiet boy and he was obedient to his mother and father's wishes. Yet, deep inside he was beginning to hate his parents.

True, back then what he merely felt was just annoyance and a bit of anger for the things they were pushing unto him and his siblings.

Now, he really knew it was hate.

Who in the right sense of mind would even "forget" to feed the baby they just gave birth to? It was obvious that they were trying to kill little Naruto. Slowly starving the baby boy to his death and even making the care takers refuse to give the child proper clothes.

It was really irking the eldest Uchiha child and he knew that Izuna was also starting to share his displeasure with what was happening. Heck, he knew about it because his younger brother was now glaring daggers at their parents backs as they "happily" discussed family affairs while the youngest Uchiha child was now sporting a very obvious bruise on his left leg.

Clenching his hand, he really wants to kill whoever gave that bruise to his youngest brother. They were obviously handprints and the only way those could appear on Naruto's body was if someone held them strong enough to bruise.

"Dara-nii???" Questioned a small childish voice, which belonged to a now active and curious one-year-old Naruto brought him out of his thoughts.

Smiling gently at the silvernette, he picked him up and beckoned Izuna towards him so that they could leave their parents. Ignoring the observant eyes of the servants they had around them, Izuna too smiled and started cooing at the bright child in his arms.

Now, far from the clan compound and the prying eyes of the rest of the Uchiha clan, a soft bright glow of white soon enveloped both the raven-haired children as the gentle smile of a toddler greeted them in their surprise as they tried to gather their wits back.

Surprised at what just had happened, Izuna asked his elder brother, "Nii-san, did you just feel and see that?"

Turning towards Izuna, he replied a short, "Yes, I did, " as he glanced at the still gently smiling child in his arms.

"Naruto, what did you do?"

A giggle soon came out of the child's mouth as he answered their silently questioning gazes, "I healed both Dara and Zuna-aniki."

Both ravens were curious on how did their youngest know that they were injured from their previous encounter with a few Senju men. Truthfully, not even their parents or any of the other clan members knew what exactly happened. They were just happy that they killed a number of Senjus.

Besides, what really piqued their curiosity was where did Naruto get this ability of his which the toddler was now showing them. So far, not even the elite of the Uchiha medics can take away the aches and pains they were feeling from injuries and make them feel invigorated like it was just a new day and had themselves well rested.

Eyeing the smallest Uchiha, they were yet again surprised when the silvernette seemed to answer aloud their silent question with something they didn't expect.

"I am after all a demonic freak, nii-san."

Feeling the familiar anger that they felt towards the clan, killing intent soon leaked out unconsciously as they tried to process that their little ball of sunshine called himself a demon and a freak at the same time.

A few harsh tugs later, they caught sight of a frowning Nauto as he asked, "Did I say something wrong, nii-san?"

Wanting to facepalm at such cute innocence, Madara had Izuna carry the younger boy while he pinched said child's cheeks. Irritated at the child's automatic and innocent acceptance with such a title of being called a demon, the eldest Uchiha child asked, "Who told you that you were such?"

Silence rang in the clearing the three of them were in when the Naruto cleared his small throat and admitted quietly, "Okaa-san and Otou-san said so."

Again, another burst of KI flared out from both ravens and Naruto tugged at his elder siblings, trying to get their attention. Silently disapproving them for how they were behaving.

"It's the truth, nii-san."

* * *

Was Uchiha Madara this accepting with his siblings?

Didn't he and Izuna ever wonder why their youngest brother easily had the mangekyou sharingan and be fast in development? That before the age of one he was too articulate already in his thoughts and be capable enough in walking/moving around in the compound?

Everybody else in the clan could see that he wasn't normal. That he was an unexplainable anomaly and something dark and evil resided inside of him.

Speaking of dark and evil, Kuruma was pretty much asleep right now. Mad at him because he was letting Madara and Izuna so close to his being, endangering not only the Kyuubi no Youko's existence but also his own.

Yet, with the way things were going, Naruto was finding himself falling for the idea of having a someone love him unconditionally just like the two young ravens were doing to him right now. Looking at him with love and affection, being angry for him that he was being called a demon by their own clansmen and parents.

To be exact, Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto was beginning to wish he had these two in his first life as Naruto when he was growing up. It would have made the notion of living for him much more bearable even without the presence of the accursed suppression seals placed on him.

Sighing tiredly, he already accepted his situation of being the clan's demon and stain. He can't understand why Madara and Izuna can't accept it like he did.

Those two were making him wonder whether they actually have a brother complex towards him or something. They were too protective over him and they easily get angry for him. Leaking KI left and right when they don't like how someone was treating or acting towards him.

Hell, he could never really comprehend how these two idiots actually became legendary shinobi during his time in the future. For kami's sake, how could they be so accepting of his existence?

Can’t they even see that there was obviously something wrong with him?

Both physical and mentally wise that is.

In the physical sense, he could list out a few things that their clan members usually like to nitpick about.

First, he had silver hair. Second, his eyes were a glowing emerald green that could easily turn into a sharingan since his birth. Third, he had whiskers on his face. Lastly, his body physically developed quite quickly which made him possible to do things normal kids his age can’t do.

Meanwhile, in the mental aspect it could easily be seen that he’s too articulate for his own good. He’s quite capable of understanding things in a much more  in-depth manner than even most people do. Most of all, he could actually do some basic jutsus may it be in combat or healing.

With all these evidences lined up, it really makes the silver haired child scratch his head in wonder on how and why does his own siblings still treat him as if he was their world. To be exact, if he was in any of the boys’ position, he would have already become suspicious when a mere child becomes too capable for his own good. Seriously, it’s just too fishy for him.

Shaking his head, the small one year old pushed the thought aside and turned back paying attention to his siblings. After all, with all that has happened to his life as Uzumaki Naruto, this one piqued him.

This life was really beginning to become a mystery for the Nanadaime turned Uchiha toddler.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long accepting his situation, Naruto, tries to be an understanding and obedient child to his new family. That with the opportunity of having someone there for him he's willing in undertaking any mission given to him to the point that Izuna begins to worry for him.
> 
> Meanwhile, gone from the front lines, Madara's realization and horror comes directly at him with a strong punch as he begins to see how powerless he is at such a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna!!!!
> 
> How are you?
> 
> Anyway, here's an update for this week.
> 
> I hope you guys like it.

**_A/N_ :  **Heads up, guys. 

 

I hate you. - normal text

"I want to kill you." - spoken words

"Yessss, my lord." \-  parseltongue/snake speak

"Yesss, my lord." - normal human speech with the addition of snake like hisses (try imagining Voldemort when he speaks a bit)

 **Hey** \- **Bold** letters signify something is being emphasized or stressed out.

 _ **Hello**_ \- Having both Bold and Italics means that something is really being emphasized or stressed out. Or that, it really is important and/or it means/refers to something/someone.

 _I will take everything away from you._ \- Sentences or phrases that are in italics mean that these are thoughts of a character inside their head.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Chapter 15:  Mission_ **

 

Madara-niisan was gone again.

That he knew because Izuna-nii was getting openly agitated about the fact that he just came back from the mission their father sent him to. A mission that he wasn't supposed to do yet because of his age.

Sure, physically he may be four. But, with his previous life times and even adding up his time as Uzumaki Naruto, the youngest Uchiha child knew that he could even beat Uchiha Tajima with the age contest.

So, ignoring his brother's agitation he launched himself at the elder's body and embraced the anger he felt out of him. After all, being the youngest and having a small cute physique made it easier for him to make his siblings forget or push aside what they were doing or thinking just so they could dote on him.

Ah, the advantages of being a child.

*********

It took some time for Naruto to calm his Zuna-niisan down and his eldest brother was yet to come back from whatever exploit he was doing. Seriously, brother complex or not, can't Izuna-aniki trust him in coming back alive from his mission? He was the former Nanadaime of Konoha for crying out loud. Not like they knew about that. But, still. Everyone in the clan knew he was a demon/freak.

Can't their second eldest see that?

Whatever thing his eldest brother might be attending to must be important. That's why, Naruto just accepted the mission from his father and as quickly as he could, finished it before Dara-nii even came back.

After all, why burden Madara when he could naturally do the mission by himself? Besides, whatever a whole squadron would need to cover, his shadow clones can take care of it.

Speaking of shadow clones, after staying in this timeline for four years Naruto was able to porperly sort his feelings and memories out. Processing them and doing his best to adjust to them in a manner that would have made even Death proud of him for what he was doing.

Thus, with such comprehension and memory of countless knowledge he learned in the Room of Requirement, he began to train his body at the age of one after his elder siblings were further saddled by Tajima with duties so that they would stay as far away from me.

Unfortunately for the Uchiha clan head, the silvernette found such an interference as a blessing instead of a curse as what his dear father thought it to be. Naruto had more time for himself and he could train without anyone prying into his business because he was a demon and a freak which no one in the clan except his siblings cared about.

Sighing loudly at his thoughts, the former Nanadaime of Konoha submerged himself into the treated water of the tub he conjured in his room.

Being a wizard really had its perks.

* * *

 

 

Returning to the clan compound, Madara was slightly surprised when he saw Izuna waiting for him outside his room. His younger brother was viewing him with accusing eyes, which in turn made him nervous about the fact whether someone already tipped his family off of befriending a child outside of their clan.

Hashirama was funny and it was easy to lose himself in the other boy's antics. Staying with him made it easier for Madara to push aside the urge on killing his parents and clansmen with how they were treating Naruto.

"Where were you?" Izuna questioned him harshly. With that the eldest Uchiha child was immediately brought out of his thoughts and forced to eye his brother warily.

Smiling disarmingly, he gently pushed his brother aside and was about to enter his room when Izuna continued to tell him with cold angry eyes,

"Did you know, Naruto just came home a few hours ago covered in blood? Actually, he took on a mission that was meant for you. But, since you were gone, father decided that it was time to send him to another a mission. After all, it had been sometime since his last mission which happened over a year ago."

Stilling in his tracks, his mind soon registered on what he just heard.

Blood, mission, mine, father, Naruto....

Naruto!

He needed to see his little brother.

He needed to make sure that his little ball of sunshine was alive.

Turning to Izuna, he asked worriedly, "Where's Naruto?"

At such a question, the younger Uchiha leaked a bit of Killing Intent and punched the elder boy in the face before his niisan could react.

_How dare he? Naruto got endangered because of him and he's asking like he actually cared for the silvernette's welfare?_

Growling in annoyance, he was about to give another punch when Madara expertly caught his hand. Gripping it tightly, his arm gave a warning creak as it felt like that it would be shattered by his elder brother's brute force.

"What the hell's your problem, Izuna?"

"My problem? My problem is you! Because of you Naruto ended up being sent out to fight of some of the Senjus again. You do realize that unlike the two of us, Naruto was never really trained properly. Hell, we were even forbidden to train him in the compound since our father dearest and the rest of the clan hates him.

He could have died!

Madara, he's just four years old without any real training! More over, more often than not when we're not here our own father mistreats and starves him!

How could you be like this!? That mission was supposed to be yours!

To think father gave it to him made it all the more obvious he wants Naruto dead! Truthfully, I'm not even allowed to take that mission because I know I couldn't do it.

Fuck, I'm hardly even qualified.

What more for a small untrained and malnourished child!?"

 

Silence rang in the darkened corridors which held Madara's own room. Realization and horror dawning in him at what Izuna had just told him.

For even the twelve-year-old boy in front of him to be unqualified for the mission.... Then it was given to Naruto?

 

( _ **A/N**_ :  The one at the left side with the chest armor is the 12 year old Izuna and the right is the 14 year old Madara)

 

Uchiha Tajima was beginning to be more direct in his want in even killing his youngest. Sending the four-year-old out alone on a mission like that.

Fuck!

He wants to tear someone apart and make them suffer.

This was just the reason why he and Hashirama wanted to make a village. A village wherein children at Naruto's age wouldn't be sent to fight and discrimination wouldn't happen. He wanted to save his siblings. He wants to protect them.

But, how could he protect them when their own father would send his own sons to their deaths at such a young and fragile age?

Turning his back and forcing his guilt down, Uchiha Madara walked away from his brother and entered his room.

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Monsters and Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with another set of choices in his life, Naruto makes a choice and he finds himself liking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohayo, minna!!!
> 
> I'm sorry for the late update. Things just got hectic in real life and I had to deal with a lot of paperwork since an accident happened a couple of weeks ago.
> 
> Anyway, on this chapter the Kyuubi no Youko, Kuruma , would be making an appearance.

In Naruto's opinion, it was odd that his eldest brother didn't come to his room last night knowing that the mission he just undertook would end up being the talk of the clan again.

Just like last time. After all, he didn't die and the way he ended up killing his opponents weren't actually for the faint of heart.

A few people were blown up to smithereens, a couple burnt alive and the rest were tortured by his clones. Smiling bitterly, he couldn't help calling himself a hyprocrite because as much as he had always been the golden boy in his previous lives, his dark tendencies sometimes came with the thoughts of suicide or just pure sadism. Revelling in the feeling of giving someone pain and ending all things with their deaths.

Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, the former people of Konoha and even his current parents and clansmen were right on a few things. He was a freak. He was a monster.

He was a monster and that didn't even involve about him being the human container of the Kyuubi no Youko.

Pulling himself up from his futon, he stood up and let his magic out. Using his wizarding ability to fix his room and conjure himself a bathroom, he started his daily morning routine of taking a bath and letting nature call him.

After his daily hygiene routine, the young silvernette was now torn whether he should still wear and use what the clan gives him or should he now openly use his magic to get him the things he wants. Choices, choices, choices.....

Tajima was going to decrease his rations and make him wear clothes worse than rags again.

A deep sigh escaped the silvernette as he was weighing his options when the Kuruma suddenly spoke up.

"Just use your magic already, Kit."

Surprised at the sudden wakeness of the usual slumbering fox, he asked why.

"You just finished your second mission, Kit, and if you continue yourself to be publicly subdued by your clan who knows what they might think on doing next. After all, in their eyes you're not even capable of fighting with the way you are acting."

"Well, you do have a point. I'm already getting tired with how they're treating me and I'm really itching to burn the rags and food they've been giving me. I mean, what I'm recieving is a lot worst than that what the Dursley have given me. "

"So, go do it. Use your abilities and show those damn forsaken Uchihas that you aren't easily bullied."

"Hey, I'm now and Uchiha. Besides, amongst those in the clan, Dara and Zuna-niisan are trying their best to protect me."

A disbelieving scoff in their mental link came from the giant sealed fox as he rebutted, "Yeah, right. Protect you? You're the one protecting them, Naruto."

Ignoring what Kuruma was saying, Naruto couldn't help himself from remembering the first time he ended up revealing the truth about him. The truth of his origins and who he was. The annoying fox had a hilarious expression at that time. To be exact, the big reveal really was funny.

Pushing the thought aside, he might as well do as what Kuruma told him. Except about the part of hating all Uchihas.

Getting the Elder wand from his soul inventory, he waved it around and began renovating his pathetically small and stifling room.

Beginning with a well needed expansion charm, he made his 2 x 3 square meters sized room into that of a size of 6 x6 square meters. His paper-thin walls were magically reinforced and transfigured to that of hard concrete; imbued with strengthening spells for further durabilty and silencing spells to make sure no sound would be coming in or out of his room without his express permission. While, his rotting wood floor were then replaced by dark oak panels, designed to be shiny enough that anyone from his old Earth might think it belongs to a ballroom.

Liking his adjustments, Naruto soon decided to add a large glass sliding door and some windows to his barren room since he was already at the farthest edge of the clan compound. It wasn't like anyone besides his siblings would visit him.

Then, after seeing more light come into his quarters, the thought of needing it more at night came up. Pushing him to magically add electric solar lights bulbs close to the ones he had during his time in England. Complete with a light switch to activate it and easy installable solar panels that can power said lights as they are placed outside.

Finishing his room, he then started to add proper furniture inside of it. Wanting to give more of his character to his quarters just as saying a big "Fuck You!" to the rest of his clan.

********

Starting with the things he already had, he began permanently transfiguring or replacing them.

His futon becoming a real bed: fluffier and more comfortable than that of the one he had in Hogwarts. Complete with a mattress, comforter, blankets, pillows and dark red blinds.

His flimsy old table became an inticately designed Mahogany desk partnered with a couple of cream leather cushioned mahogany chairs.

 A small wooden box formerly acting as his closet was made into a dignified Slytherin designed magically expanded trunk which in the future he plans to hold some of his miscallenous things.

A discarded rag that was ripped into pieces was then transfigured into four comfy Gryffindor styled armhairs accompanied by an adequately sized silver trimmed glass table having snake engravings on its sides.

Noticing that the room was still a bit lacking, the silvernette conjured a couple of black wood shelves he placed at one side of the room. On another side, he had two doors made. Placed within the two were  pocket dimensions, one to act as a walk-in closet while another as a bathroom. Both adequately decorated to his tastes.

That said, he had already done the preliminaries on the change he was to do. His quarters was done. Next was his clothes/ attire.

Wearing itchy and uncomfortable clothes after all was really getting on his nerves. To be exact, the attire he was now given were as much as close to the conditions the Dursley usually had him wear. Except for the fact, what he wore now was more on the traditional rags portion of the spectrum than the modern pieces his former Wizarding world has.

Pulling out the clothes he had from his very modernized past lives (pre-Naruto rebirth), he decided to use his trusted 21st century styled boxers and just use traditional asian styled clothes as his outer clothes. Seriously, for Naruto, it wasn't like he was planning to have someone see him naked or anything.

Choosing a style for his outer wear, Japanese and Wutai cultural clothes was what he decided to don on. Mainly having black and orange as its noticeable theme. Yet, even with those two hues as the strongest in his wardrobe, his clothes still had other colors like red, green, blue, violet and etc,. Going with varying eye catching color schemes that normally his clan would avoid just because it was too un-Uchiha like.

Placing three dozen sets of undergarments, socks, clothes  and other accessories he would and might soon fancy on wearing. Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto was now ready to face his clan with a head held high and a kunai readily strapped on his thigh.

They made the wrong move on underestimating him.

He wasn't the Master of Death for nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys and gals, I know that you might be wondering on how did Naruto, former Harry Potter, still have magic. But, if I remember it correctly, I think that I did mention that magic is a spiritual/soul thing just like chakra. Thus, even if Harry/Naruto dies his magic and chakra would still stick to him because it is tied to his very soul. His existence. 
> 
> Anyway, just like chakra and magic, Death tied the three Deathly Hallows and the godly-level philosopher stone to his master's soul. He did so because since Naruto/Harry was his master it was only pretty obvious that to safeguard his master's position he had the three artifacts only useable for Naruto. 
> 
> That said, this fact of changing how having the Hallows worked was something he hid from his master. Now, the three artifacts would forever only be keyed in to his master's soul unless Death himself found his master as something unworthy or he even got tired of him. Then again, Death knew he wouldn't ever get tired of his human nor would he ever find him unworthy.


	17. Curiosity and Interests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deciding to start fighting back, Naruto shows up at the Uchiha clan's meeting in away that surprises everyone on what he was doing and making them wonder on what he was up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys. How are you? I do hope things are going well for you.
> 
> Anyway, it had been some time since my last update and since I somehow found myself some free time in my schedule I decided to make this chapter and update soon enough just for you people.
> 
> I do hope you tell me about your thoughts about it. Comments are after all my lifeblood in continuing this piece.

Shining black silk accentuated by orange flame designs was held together by a gold and dark orange sash, making the kimono that the small child was wearing easily gather the attention of many people. That aside from its colors, the whole get-up's quality and material was being appraised. It was as if the whole thing the four year old wore silently shouted out to everyone that he was a lot better and capable than them.

 

 

( _ **A/N:**_ Sorry,guys. I wasn't able to find an exact copy of the description I gave about Naruto's Kimono but just imagine that instead of the red/orange flowers those are actually orange flames and the sash's white at the bottom is a light gold while the pink is a darker shade of orange compared to the kimono's flames. Then the yellow rope tied around the kimono's sash is darker shade of metallic gold.)

 

Uchiha Madara couldn't believe his what he was seeing. His beloved little silvernette was now proudly sitting with him and Izuna during their clan luncheon meeting, even though their positions in the said meeting were across the room. To say the very least, it was unexpected.

What the Uchiha clan heir means is that, ever since Naruto was able to talk and walk, the youngest always avoided majority of the clan unless something real important came up. Most of all, his cute otouto always did his best to erase his presence and blend into the shadows during these important gatherings wherein he was required to attend.

What happened? What changed during that mission of his just of last night?

Compared to before, now, Naruto was purposely having everyone look at him. It was as if his dearest brother suddenly chose to start fighting back. Giving everyone a challenge and a warning that he wasn't going to take things lying down anymore. Pressing all of them present in the gathering hall with his surprisingly overwhelming and commanding aura.

Eyeing those around the little enigma, Madara's father seemed to be sporting angry veins on his forehead. Obviously ticked off for some reason. Yet, the Uchiha clan heir knows that his father's reason for being as is is related to his youngest brother.

That the clan head's irritation came from the very fact that the Uchiha clan's supposed stain was still yet to be extinguished. That Naruto was still alive and doing his best in going against most of the clan's beliefs.

Peace....?

A pathetic and foreign concept as according to their own clan's views. That was why, aside from his abnormal appearance and unnatural abilities Naruto was shunned by everyone else.

Everyone else but the two of them.

Since the time the usually quiet baby spoke, he and Izuna had did their best in being attentive to what the silvernette  needed or thought. To the point that the clan had labeled such an occurrence as them being bewitched by the small demon.

They didn't understand.

Izuna and he weren't bewitched. They knew that.

It was just that Naruto easily made people gravitate towards him and since nobody else took the time trying to figure things out, they couldn't see the child's brilliance and revolutionary mind.

Naruto had inspired them about peace.

His talks about a future where peace reigned. Villages where children weren't forced to fight for a useless war. Justsus were standardized, studied and further developed. Medicine that can cure diseases like the dreaded influenzas and chicken pox.

Such inspired them.

 It inspired him.

That was why, when he met Hashirama and shared the views Naruto had. It was like he could secretly tell someone about his beloved siblings. Particularly about Naruto.

Going back to what was happening, glowing emerald eyes then met his own abyss like black and winked at him.

Startled, Madara shook his head and turned to his brother Izuna. Silently asking his brother on what was Naruto thinking. Yet, to his dismay, the second living Uchiha child ignored him in favor of observing their surroundings. Giving him no clue on what was to happen.

* * *

 

 

Wearing a black kimono accentuated by orange flames and modern styled high-heeled sandals ( ** _A/N:_** Try imagining the sandals that Tsunade wore), the silvernette proudly sat with his hair put up and arranged neatly to pridefully display the exultant crest of their own clan which was skillfully stitched on his back. That said, he ignored the stares and the attention he was receiving because that alone wasn't the very reason why he decided to fighting back.

( ** _A/N:_**  This is what I mean by sandals that Tsunade wore)

 

 

Being seen and given attention to wasn't enough.

It never really is.

After all, what he, Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto, wants is more than being given attention. He wants to be known as someone whom people could acknowledge and trust.

He just wants to be more.....

Sighing, the meeting was now coming to a close and the small four-year-old knew that out of everyone present in the clan room, his own elder siblings were the ones most curious about on what he was doing.

Particularly, Madara.

That was why, after noticing his eldest brother's questioning gaze, he winked at the other's abyss like black eyes and smiled slightly; enough to tease his dear Dara-niisan on what he was planning.

Yet, even though he wanted to entertain his elder siblings, Kuruma would thoroughly berate him because he easily gave in to his two elder brothers. So, the only thing he could do for now would just be teasing his beloved family.

Do little else but gain the two elder Uchiha children's interest.

 

* * *

 

Amidst the falling of red leaves, Izuna waited outside of the clan main hall for his younger brother. He was waiting not because he was intrigued on what Naruto was planning. If anything, he was waiting because he didn't like the fact that his Madara-niisan was beginning to be like everyone else.

He was beginning to mistrust the one person he used to look-up to and think as an ally in protecting their bright ray of sunshine. He was beginning to worry that Madara would endanger his beloved treasure.

Naruto...

He didn't want to lose dear little brother.

He didn't want to lose his sun.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? What were your thoughts after reading this chapter?
> 
> Anyway, did any of you notice the reference of the kimono's orange flames? The flames symbolized Naruto's ever present belief in the will of fire and the orange obviously pointed about himself. Meaning, that even though he came back in time and grew up to become an Uchiha during this period, his will of fire from his time as plain Uzumaki Naruto wasn't extinguished and it still lived on. Flourishing in his presence and influencing both Madara and Izuna on how they see things in life.


	18. Izuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their sudden clan meeting, Izuna forcefully convenes with Naruto and there the silvernette realizes something that was bothering the elder Uchiha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minasan, kon'nichiwa!
> 
> How are you, my dearest readers? 
> 
> I know it had just been a couple of days since I last uploaded a chapter and I'm trying my best to deliver a weekly update as much as my time would permit it. I really do hope you would tell me on what you, people, think about the story.
> 
> Anyway, I also really do hope you would enjoy it. 
> 
> And yeah, I'm saying "Hi" to some of the people who commented in the previous chapters:  
> For mawaru, whom I'm quite rather glad to know that you ended up loving my story.  
> For SabakuMoon, who says that they like my story idea.  
> For JenChevez, who approves of my idea of Madara and Izuna acting the way they are (like they have a brother complex).  
> Lastly, for GinHanelle, who likes my idea of having Harry, Sephiroth and Naruto as single person and that they expect fun times. 
> 
> I do hope you guys read this new update and continue to patronage this story.
> 
> Plus, I nearly forgot. I placed some pictures of Madara and Izuna on chapters 12 and 15 showing what they looked like during those times.

Silver hair and glowing red eyes that sported odd patterns that reminded him of his clan's Sharingan; Uchiha Izuna wondered why his newly born younger brother was ignored, mistreated and despised.

Called as a demon, the child wasn't even given a name. But then, oddly enough, his elder brother was the one to give the small infantile silvernette a name.

Maelstorm.

Madara named the quiet baby, Naruto , because he supposedly related the newly born infant to a violent whirlpool. He related the silvernette to a maelstorm, and strangely, the child suited that name in a certain sense.

Naruto was loud and violently energetic when he wanted to be. Yet, the small child could also be as tranquil and deep as the endless abyss the ocean has. Mysterious and unfathomable. Turbulently passionate yet ruthlessly and mercilessly cold.

A combination of traits that could make any person, even an Uchiha, be swept away so easily if one wasn't careful. Yet, Izuna really didn't care. To be exact, he decided to let himself be swept away.

Such brightness and innocence...Every time he came close to it, the second living Uchiha child could feel his soul be healed and rejuvenated. He could feel himself being saved from the deathly darkness that their own clan bloodline usually has.

The expectations, responsibility, thirst for power and insanity.

Those four things was what made him start to hate his own bloodline.

Naruto, his beloved little brother, was his only saving grace now as it seems. Madara was beginning to become a lost cause and he can't let the elder take away his shining light from him.

He won’t let his sun be taken from him.

He would do anything that he could to protect dearest treasure. Even if one day, it might even cost him his own life.

* * *

 

Catching the squirming silvernette in his arms, Izuna unabashedly inhaled the lovely scent of his younger brother. Not caring about the fact that they were just right outside of the clan gathering hall or that someone might just pass by and see them.

"Ne, Zuna-niisan," whined the pouting silvernette, "Let me go."

Ignoring his captive's whines, he only held tighter and pushed the small child closer to him. Conveying his decidedly mixed emotions and fear as much as he could through his touch. Telling Naruto that he loved him and he was worried on what might happen next in the future.

Noticing that the other soon quieted down and submitted to him, he slightly lessened his hold and had green eyes look into his own orbs. Using his own activated sharingan, he cataloged every detail of his dearest otouto and whispered out, "I would never let you go."

Silence passed between the two Uchiha siblings for a few minutes before Naruto blinked in surprise and smiled gently at his elder brother. Worming one hand towards the elder's face, he brushed a stray strand of hair from Izuna's eyes when an accidental brush of his magic had him looking into his brother's thoughts.

Accidental Legilimency.

It wasn't exactly unheard during his time as Harry Potter. But, it was quite uncommon.

Only when two minds were so compatible and connected to each other and one of the pair's mind is full startlingly strong thoughts and emotions could accidental Legilimency happen.

Putting that aside, the silver haired child was surprised at what he found.

Worry, fear, concern, anger, hatred, love and a touch of unnameable darkness was encroaching in the raven's mind.

The cause of it….it was him.

Having him as his brother was making Izuna lose himself into a myriad of emotions that he couldn't easily place or control. Being given knowledge of it, was making Naruto feel guilty for his brother.

Izuna didn't deserve to become like this because of him.

Sure, Naruto admits that he has some issues and had his suicidal and sadistic moments, which he does his best to hide from his family. But, that doesn't mean that he was desperate enough to play with the emotions of one of the people he could actually really consider as family.

The second eldest Uchiha child deserved so much more.

Not him.

He was just damaged goods, nicely wrapped in a cute and young body.  Mentally fucked up far too much that his own body even has a hard time compensating or adjusting to him.

Sighing sadly, Naruto could only say in an accepting manner to his brother, "I know, nii-san. I know."

 

* * *

 

 

( _ **A/N:**_ Now for the sudden random fanservice.) 

 

  Adult Shirtless Madara

 

   Sasuke x Naruto sexy times

 

  Another adult shirtless Uchiha Madara

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?
> 
> So far, this chapter was in Izuna's and Naruto's perspective. In the near future I'm planning to make a chapter that would show Madara's view of things and another chapter that would have the Senju siblings to make an appearance. 
> 
> Anyway, I really do hope you continue your patronage to this story and spread the love of reading the "Fate's Story" to your friends or anyone whom you know would appreciate a work just like this.
> 
> Mata au made.


	19. Gathering Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passed and Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto would be again sent out in the field, making Madara contemplate on why things haven't changed in their clan. Misunderstandings still present, the young Uchiha heir is forced to do actions he doesn't want to do. Yet, he knows that it is the only way it could help his brother in staying in the clan.

How long has it been?

Naruto was now nine and it had been five years since Izuna told him his little confession outside of the clan gathering hall.

Speaking of his elder brother, over the years the youngest Uchiha child noticed that Izuna was becoming more like Sasuke in appearance. The only difference was that the second eldest Uchiha heir developed a bluish tint to his hair for some reason. That was why, it might be a bit unfair to Madara but he usually spent his time with Izuna.

 

                                                                                               

( _ **A/N:**_ Don't you agree that this older Izuna looks a lot like Sasuke?

Anyway, at this period Izuna would be seventeen.

Meanwhile, Madara would be nineteen-years-old. )

 

Favoring the younger heir as much he could since Madara also decided to spend most of his time away from him. But, somehow Naruto couldn't help himself from being hurt with the way his Dara-niisan spent less time with him.

True, once upon a lifetime ago, Uchiha Madara had been his enemy and he was nearly the reason why the whole world ended. Yet, the Uchiha Madara that was before him was his eldest brother. He was Naruto's family.

Clenching his hand, he buried his sadness and hurt beneath his bright and sunny façade and readied himself for the new mission that would be assigned to him today.

* * *

 

                                                 

 ( ** _A/N:_ ** So far, this would be Madara's age evolution.

The youngest would look like having the age of 10- 12 while the second youngest would be 13-15. 

The oldest looking Madara would be him when he's in his mid-twenties to early thirties. 

Meanwhile, before the oldest Madara would be him at age of 16 to his early twenties.

Therefore, since Madara is 19 years-old in this part of the story, imagine him 

having the appearance as described above.)

 

Madara could easily sense it today.

Naruto was looking at him again with his glowing emerald green eyes and they still held that lonely and longing look in them.

His brother needed him.

Clenching his hand, he forced himself to look away. Their father, Tajima, would only make things harder for Naruto if he knew he was giving any concern towards the silvernette.

Oh, how he hated his own parents.

Izuna hated him because he ignored Naruto and he decided to be the perfect poster child the Uchiha clan wanted him to be. Meanwhile, his youngest brother never even complained or verbally asked him on why he changed. The silvernette had always been patient and understanding towards him to the point that it was making things hard for Madara to ignore the green-eyed Uchiha.

That said, over the years, Naruto again and again brilliantly proved himself to the clan that he was a powerful and important asset to the Uchiha line. Yet, things hardly improved with the green-eyed boy's status within the clan.

The bright and inquisitive silver haired child was capable on creating new seals and techniques capable of being effectively used in a fight. Plus, the young nine-year-old was obviously great when it comes to combat. More importantly, Naruto was a genius when it comes to Medical jutsus.

It was well known that since the Uchiha clan majorly had the fire element in their chakra, when it comes to the matters of healing they definitely sucked. Fire was well known to be destructive and even though a lot of the members of their clan had excellent chakra control, using medical jutsus were beyond them. That was why, when it comes to medic-nin, their clan had so little. Yet, when Naruto decided to become so active when he aged five, things changed for them.

Diseases that supposedly had no cure were easily taken care of. Plus, damaged limbs and destroyed organs were either simply healed or replaced. And talking about their kekkai genkei that could worsen their sight or make them blind, the small green-eyed boy always knew how to deal with them. Healing or even stopping the damage their bloodline held.

Their casualties were low, missions were further labeled as successes and the in flow of funding their clan has was steadily rising.

All of it was because of Naruto. The stain and demon of their clan.

His little silver haired green-eyed otouto.

Sighing deeply, why couldn't their clan see that Naruto only wanted the best for them?

Sure, the green-eyed beauty was mysterious and secretive from time to time. But, that didn't give them any right to judge. Naruto may have his oddly absurd and powerful abilities but he didn't abuse them. He mainly used it for the clan and Izuna and him.

Healing them, strengthening them and even enriching them property wise. The small enigma usually made his actions for their clan. Always giving them grace and hardly anything less. Uchiha Tajima and Nanami were crazy to think that the silvernette would be a disgrace to their family.

Turning his attention toward his father, the now nineteen-year-old Uchiha heir realized that Naruto was to be sent to the front lines again. He was to act as a support to Izuna's group and be the head of the medic team that would accompany his younger brother's raiding team against the Senju.

Their fight was supposed to happen in some cave having an underground river that held important herbs that their clan needed. But, it was obvious that Naruto's own medical supplies didn't need them.  The silvernette had his own three severely secured and guarded green houses that was twice the size of the clan gathering hall. Oddly enough, only he and Izuna had access to it aside from its green-eyed owner.

Plants that held the shape of an ugly baby which could also cry and move on their own were found in them. There were also some others that could actually devour a living human. Then there were other similarly foreign mysterious vegetative species that existed within the green house which was beyond the eldest Uchiha child's thinking process. All of them were medically useful and had their own points that both he and Izuna decided to just over look their odd qualities.

That said, Naruto wasn't complaining again. He was just readily accepting what their father was giving them.

Those herbs were just for the lower medic-nins their clan has and Naruto was yet again pushed aside because of his status as the clan's demon. It was annoying him. He was Uchiha Madara, the next head of their clan, yet he couldn't openly protect his precious person.

This was an insult to his pride and his own identity as the heir of the Uchiha clan.

Shaking his head, he gave a quick glance to his two younger siblings when he felt something off. Searching for its source, he discovered that nothing was amiss. Nonetheless, Madara couldn't put away the feeling that something was going to happen soon.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Briefed on what their mission would be, Naruto and his crew sets out to immediately finish the goal that they had. With that,challenges arise and interests are piqued.

The mission was going fairly well in Naruto's opinion.

Wearing his short black kimono that lacked the Uchiha crest and had golden flower designs, he noticed some of his fellow medic-nin were busy staring at him again. Sighing at their obviousness, he asked aloud as he tucked a stray strand of silver hair from his face, "Is there a problem?"

 

                                                                       

( _ **A/N:** _  Imagine that Naruto's Kimono had this design but instead of a red trim/lining for the clothes and the flower it was orange.

That said, think of our dearest Uchiha-Uzumaki looking exactly like the young girl above, complete with the fan, except that

his hair was silver and, even thought it was pig tailed, it definitely was straight which reached his knees.  

Plus, his eyes were glowing emerald green and that he has his signature whisker marks.)

 

Silence rang between their ten-man team before a forced cough came and somebody asked, "You're male. Yet, why do choose to wear such effeminate clothes?"

Stopping in his tracks, he turned around and faced his annoying team. Not caring that he was getting Izuna's attention and the rest of the raiding squad. Placing a hand on his hip and flipping his long silver hair in irritation, he smiled sweetly in his subordinates' direction and answered coldly whilst he directed them his mangekyo sharingan gaze, "What I decide to wear is my own business. Besides, it doesn't even hinder me or any of us when I do any of my assigned missions."

Hearing his threatening tone, it seemed that those against him bristled down and Izuna was chuckling in amusement again. Flipping his brother with the finger he frowned and went ahead of the whole group, using shunshin to get ahead and scout the place they were supposed to raid.

Stupid medic team, stupid elder siblings, stupid clan members.... Why can't he just have a normal happy and peaceful day?

* * *

 

Izuna couldn't keep his amusement from himself when he noticed how his younger brother dealt with his own medic team. Using his doujutsu as a warning partnered with his lovely body and sweet smile, it was a deadly combination and the blue tinted raven knew that first hand.

How many times did he already know that? He and Madara angered the silvernette enough to know what the green-eyed child was capable of doing when annoyed. Chakra enhanced medical scalpels and the mere strength to punch a huge boulder to smithereens.

Who wouldn't be wary of the little enigma?

Noticing how his brother flipped him off and fled ahead, he ignored his own team's protests and dismissed their fussing. Naruto can deal things on his own and the silvernette had already proven that many times before.

* * *

 

Checking out the cavern's dark entrance and adjoining passages, Naruto felt that something was off. But, what exactly made that feeling was a total mystery to him. Going deeper the underground passage until he came close the river's cold waters, the feeling only got worse.

 

                               

                                          

( ** _A/N:_** The first picture is the cave's outer part/ first room which contains the medicinal plants. 

The second picture would be the heart of the where Naruto stayed for awhile and had spoken with Izuna.)

 

Using his mangekyo sharingan, he checked for any kind of traps or hidden surprises the Senjus might have left behind to make sure no intruders wouldn't come into their territory.

Finding none, his delicately shaped eyebrows furrowed at his discovery.

There were no traps.

None.

Nada.

Zilch.

Sure, the plants/herbs they needed were really there and they were actually complete. Hell, the info their team got was too good. The location of each plant species and the missing presence of any Senju guard was perfect. Too, perfect.  That was the reason why Naruto felt that it was too fishy.

Thinking about it, the whole thing now felt like it was a set up.

A set up....

Fuck!

He was set up by the fucking bastard!

Tajima made this whole plan up to eliminate him and Izuna for the whole clan idealism.

Shit!

He needed to warn his brother and the rest of the teams or else.... They would be brought in the crossfire the clan head planned for him. Naruto knew that he was his father's main target and Izuna just got pulled in because his elder brother doted on him more than Madara did. The rest of their involved team members were just sacrifices. Expendables.

Hearing Izuna's authoritative commands come closer to him, the silvernette knew that it was a little too late to just give a warning to the group. After all, the young green-eyed shinobi was now currently in the very heart of this so called herbal treasure trove their clan needed. Besides, it would take more than twenty minutes to get close here and another twenty would be needed to get out.

That is unless....

It was either he uses the Hiraishin, apparition or the World Link for this.

But there were obviously some limitations in using any of those methods to get out. Limitations that with his current chakra and magic would make it impossible for everyone to get out alive. That is unless....

Eyes widening, the silvernette suddenly feels a subtle shift in the air. Making the very hairs on the back of his neck rise as the feeling of foreboding danger only doubled in intensity. He shunshins towards Izuna and his group, ignoring the surprised looks he was receiving, he forces his oniisan to take notice of him and hold his hand.

"Naruto, what's going on?" questions a concerned Izuna as he notices that the nine-year-old was obviously frazzled. Getting no immediate response, he acquiesces to his brothers demands.

Hand held in his own, Naruto only tells the older Uchiha, "Explanations can be done later. First, tell everyone in your group to come here grab hold of any part of me. After all, we have to get close to the rest of the gathering members of the medic team."

Startled by such a demand, the midnight-blue haired Uchiha cried out, "What!?"

"Now, is not the time, aniki. Just command them already," forced out the unusually harried child as he notices that the rest of Izuna's scattered group was eyeing him a little too disapprovingly.

"Okay, listen up, guys. I want all of you to come here and grab hold of my little brother here. I know you're wondering why. But, now is not the time and this an order!"

At such, nine reluctant individuals ran towards them and questioningly did as what they were told; slightly scowling about the fact that they had to even touch the demon of their own clan

Smiling wryly at his fellow clan members' reluctance and disgust, Naruto checks if everyone was really following his brother's instructions. Finding them doing so, he finds that now was the time to move. There, with a quiet pop the time-travelling jinchūriki and his baggage were soon transported at the very centre of the place the medic team were assembling the herbs they needed.

Seconds seemed to tick-by as the group reappeared to the astonishment of Naruto's own personal group. After all, to the rest of the Uchiha clan, such travelling justus were still unheard of their time and the half kilometre distance covered in a blink of an eye was already miraculous feat to them.

As tension of unknown seemed to become thicker in the air for Naruto, he announces aloud in a decidedly quick manner to the team he himself was leading, "Listen up! I want all of you people to grab hold of any part of me and not let go. Something's wrong here. That's why, we better go already and leave this place."

Immediately, protests from Naruto's own group sprang up and it did little but waste more of his time. Heck, even Izuna's own commands weren't being following out anymore by the medical team.

That's why, frustrated to no end, Naruto was forced to use a quick mass _petrificus totalus_ spell on his group with a wave of his free hand. Wherein he later on decided to conjure a large mass of rope and have his team tied to both him and Izuna.

Fortunately, by the time he had already tied his uncooperative team to himself and his brother the first set of explosions just started more than a mile from where they all stood. That was why, as the sound of explosions rang out he tried apparating his baggage outside of this underground lake. Yet, to the Chosen One's despair, as they all flickered back into existence from the apparition their group still had a few sizable miles before they could actually reach the place's entrance.

Quickly set to work, he tried again. But, to Naruto's surprise and dismay, his magic decided to leave him. Making him incapable of tapping of his core.

"Fuck!"

Something seemed to be wrong.

No, something was **_definitely_** wrong.

How could his magic just leave him like that?

Untying the group from himself, he noticed that only his chakra now seemed to be working. Yet, with what he was planning, only nineteen could be saved with the amount of chakra he could access.

Shit!

Even his usually monstrous chakra was betraying him.

Something is messing up with him.

Shoving the thought aside, he knew he immediately has to make a choice.

And the choice?

That he already made.

After all, he already knew who he was going to leave behind their two ten-man teams.

He would have to sacrifice himself to make sure everyone else would live.

It was all his fault.

If he wasn't just born into this very time period, no one had to suffer.

Not Madara, not Izuna.

They wouldn't have been pushed too far by their own family.

Realizing this, he was saddened by his thoughts and discovered that this may be the actual first time he may actually use the Hiraishin without sending himself to the location he was planning to go. Add in the fact that he would be sending nineteen men and women out alone with the use of that technique.

This was a first and he didn't really know if it would work. But, thank Kami he ended up deciding earlier to drop his special three-pronged kunai just four meters outside the cave's entrance.

Pushing his thoughts aside, he unconsciously feels a stream of tears falling from his eyes as he recognizes the second blast coming close to their group's way.

Activating the Hiraishin seal, he sends his brother, Izuna, and his companions away as he screams towards the blue-tinted raven, "Tell, Madara-niisan, that I'll always love the both of you. Now and forever!"

At that, with a silver flash and before the explosions' flames got the group, Izuna and his team disappeared. Letting them catch a glimpse as Naruto was being swallowed by the destructive flames.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Liberation and Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments have just passed and the Uchiha clan was "finally" having their merry way when two of their members finally seemed to have a clue on what was happening. There, complications arise and a celebration of sorts happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dearest readers.
> 
> How are you? I do hope you continue to support this story and share the love for it with friends. 
> 
> Anyway, what do you guys think of the previous chapter and can anyone of you give me your opinions about this chapter later? I really want to know your thoughts about it. That's why feedback is something I really welcome. 
> 
> Now, onto our new chapter.

Uchiha Tajima and his wife was pleased.

Very pleased.

The hell spawn would be soon gone and if their calculations were correct; then their dearest Izuna would soon be coming back to them.

The small demon had bewitched their two children far too long and they were lucky enough that their eldest son, Madara, broke free from the monster's enchantment. Now, even Izuna would be liberated from the stain's spell .

Ecstatic due to their delight, Uchiha Nanami had their cooks make a feast and Tajima had the best sake taken out of their stores. Today was the day their clan is going to celebrate.

Today was the day their clan would finally be released from the shame and burden they bore for the last nine years of their lives.

No one was going to stop them from celebrating.

* * *

 

Molten red flames littered the battle field as Madara fought with his best friend, Hashirama.

Swords and kunais clanging with loud sounds, his niggling curiosity and worry couldn't keep him from wondering on why he felt something was wrong.

That something was **_terribly_**  wrong.

Shoving aside Hashirama's incoming attack, he finally pulls out the courage to ask the other raven, "Does your clan own a cave having an underground river that's full of medicinal plants?"

A sudden pause to their battling momentum signified that the Senju heir was surprised by the sudden change in character of his friend. After all, in battle they both knew that they have to don personalities having opposing rivalries. For the sudden shift of the other and to outright ask him during battle where anyone can and might hear their conversations; something was  definitely bothering the Uchiha heir.

Jumping away from each other to mask the sudden shift of their battle, the Senju heir steadily eyed his opponent before he pounced forward again and swung his kunai close to the heart of his friend as he hissed quickly, "What are you talking about, Madara? My clan doesn't have any kind of  medicinal plants grown in underground caves. Heck, we don't even own underground caves of any sort."

Hashirama noted that emotions immediately flashed in Madara's eyes: realization, anger, guilt and fear.....That was impossible.

Madara couldn't be fearful of him right?

Something was bothering the Uchiha.

Gathering enough chakra, the nineteen year old Senju was about to blast his friend with a strong Suiton attack when Madara blurred away from him to go forty feet from where they stood. Astonished at how the Uchiha got to where he was at such a fast pace, he nearly dropped his sword when his opponent decided to call off their troops and immediately head off to God knows where.

Yup, something definitely was bothering his friend. One way or another, he was going to find out about it.

* * *

Saying things like his family was celebrating was an understatement. Heck, his whole clan was so into this little festival of theirs, they didn't notice that he and his team were back.

Avoiding everyone in his path, Uchiha Izuna ignored his clan members' joyous smiles as he walked ahead to where both his mother and father were. Dreading about the fact on what would he tell his parents and how would they actually react to the news that Naru-...That Naruto might actually be dead due to their mishap.

Steeling himself, he turned towards his parents and opened his mouth to deliver the grave news when his own mother had beaten him with her gleeful tone.

"The little demon's finally dead!"

Shinning pheonix shaped black eyes met unreadable obsidian, staring at his mother a little longer than a few seconds, the Uchiha heir felt something inside of him snap in disappointment, disbelief and anger.

That once again, he was disappointed to find out that his parents never really cared about his little brother. He was disappointed because he at least thought that one way or another his mother even a tiny little bit cared about Naruto. Seeing her like this, he couldn't keep his disbelief away from his disappoiment. And anger, his anger came due to fact that everyone including his so called mother seemed to be happy during such a day.

Wait....

Happy. Clan. Knew death. Naruto.

Shit!

They were fucking set-up.

Realization hit him like a ton of stone bricks, Izuna felt anger inside of him double and bubble in its ferocity. Making him leak out dark enough Killing Intent (KI) that got everyone in the vicinity stopping in their tracks and look his way.

Narrowing his eyes, Izuna noted a burning sensation coming at the back of his mind and eyes. Nearly forcing him to close his eyes and look away. Yet, in his anger the blue tinted raven persevered.

Eyeing the decidedly pleased woman, the young Uchiha couldn't stop himself from accusing her and everybody else that was there with one thought.

"You knew what was going to happen."

The accusation wasn't shouted nor was it hissed. If anything, it looked like the second Uchiha heir was stating a fact about the weather. Yet, with the way he said it along with his now battle ready stance, all the more made the whole thing colder and threatening for the other members of their clan.

With such words out in the open, it seemed like Uchiha Tajima finally found it in himself to regard his younger child. Smirking in what looked like victory, he clasped the tense teenager's shoulder and guided him to look towards their joyous clan as Tajima spoke the words the blue tinted raven knew he would forever hate.

"The stain has been cleansed and the demon purged. Rejoice, Izuna, for you are finally free of the monster's bewitching."

Yup, fuck.

Both of his parents had a hand in brother's death. Hell, maybe everyone in his own clan knew about it. Except hi-....

Wait, did Madara know about this?

Did his elder brother also have a hand in this?

Turning back to his father, he was about to ask about his brother when he saw how the older man looked like all the Senju were finally dead and the Uchiha clan finally killed all of their enemies.

Disgusted at his father and everyone else here, he pushed the man away angrily and felt the telltale signs of hatred and anger burn inside of him. Someone was going to die today as it seemed. There after, when he placed a certain distance away from the elder he finally lost his cool as he heard one of their 'popular' clansmen, Uchiha Isao, slander and defile the image of his dearest otouto.

Sweltering anger and hatred wrecked havoc inside of Izuna. To think, such a low class member of their clan spout out nonsense about Naruto. The very notion of knowing such made him want to grab hold of Isao and do nothing else but wring his neck in front of their pathetic clan.

The very nerve of him.

Yet, as much as he wanted to do so, he couldn't do that so easily.

 As a part of the Uchiha clan, he clearly knew the rules; the very ins and outs of their bloodline. That was why, killing his own fellow clan members without the vote of their council would only lead to his own death. And, he very well knew that if the small silvernette was here right now with him, he'd recieve nothing but admonishment for the so-called stupidity and rashness his brother would eloquently tell Izuna always had.

After all, with the green-eyed boy's sacrifice, the second heir of the Uchiha clan knew that Naruto would clearly tell him that he didn't sacrifice his life just so Izuna could waste it in getting killed by their own blood. Hell, the boy might've even give him a good beating too along with his scolding. The small Uchiha may be young and all, nonetheless Izuna and the rest of their clan knew the boy could pack more than a good punch.

To be exact, Naruto was even acknowledged begrudingly by their blood to be a great combatative shinobi. A prodigy not only in the medical arts but also in fuinjutsu and the other shinobi ways.

Yet, that didn't stop the clan from offing one of their own.

It didn't stop them from killing his precious little brother.

His **_otouto_**.

Snapping himself from his thoughts,  Izuna openly glared daggers at Isao's ugly mug and wished nothing more if he could possibly burn the bastard to death just by staring at him. Continuing so for a few more minutes, one thing the the blue tinted raven didn't realize was that his eyes were changing and he was now sporting another form of the Sharingan.

He didn't realize that with his loss and his scorching hatred, the mangekyo had been formed and its first-time public display of power would be shown within the walls of their clan’s base.

He didn't realize any of it.

Not until black flames consumed Isao and his groupies, surprising him and the rest of their members on where did that fire come from. Nevertheless, his bewilderment over the matter didn't stop him from finding satisfaction at the fact that he finally got what he wanted.

He finally got himself to kill those bastards without their clan knowing.

That without having enough proof that could lead their investigations towards him, Izuna smiled maliciously and knew he could decisively now bring about the long kept hatred he had for his clan.

It seems a long waited massacre would be rightfully appropriate now that they're doing little else but hold a festival for his dear beloved otouto's death.

A deadly celebration of his own is about to underway itself in their clan walls as it seems.

A manic smile and Izuna's prey began to scream.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And , Yeah! Hashirama and his crew finally gets an appearance. 
> 
> How was it? Did you people enjoy it or was it terrible? 
> 
> Please give me your thoughts about this chapter so I could look into what I missed or what would I have to fix later on. If not, you could just give me your opinions about it. 
> 
> I just really enjoy it when my readers speak on what they think about my works. 
> 
> To be exact, they are more like my life blood in writing. So, I do hope you understand. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Thank you.


	22. Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worried that something terrible would happen to his siblings, Madara orders his men to immediately return to their clan and there upon their return he finds Izuna doing something he never thought to do out in the open. 
> 
> Seeing the Uchiha clan retreat so quickly, the two Senju heirs and the rest of their men were concerned that the drasted doujutsu users were planning some surprised attack or something. Wary of their surroundings, Hashirama sees something unexpectedly mysterious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> How are you?
> 
> Please do continue reading/supporting this story because things are about to get more interesting in the future.

Madara was more than worried now that he knew the truth.

Naruto and Izuna were set up by their own clan.

To think that he felt something was off and didn't act upon it. His siblings for all he knew could now be dead.

Clenching his fists, he commanded his men to move faster. They had to arrive at their clan base before sunset or else the search for his younger brothers would immediately be shot down. That is unless, Tajima himself convinces the council elders to revoke his search petition from the very start of things.

Shaking his head, he pushed the thought aside. He didn't need to be distracted right now with such plots of his father. At this  moment what he needed was to be focused on coming home and making sure his siblings were alive. That was what really mattered.

 

**********

 

Black flames were effectively scorching almost everything when Madara and his team finally arrived at the clan mainhall. Loud screams and the scent of burnt flesh permeated the compound as he could see his younger brother sport a sadistically crazed look as the younger Uchiha laughed manically amidst the disturbing scene of their clan being slaughtered by the fire.

Searching for any signs of silver hair, he was brought out of his scouring when Izuna called out to him.

"Nii-san!"

Putting his attention to his brother, he then sees the younger teen open his arms and wave it around himself as Izuna questions him,

"Do you like what you see? Naruto's finally gone as what you and the clan wanted. How much joy are you actually feeling right now for his loss?"

Joy???

How could he feel joy with the actual confirmation that his own sun was gone?

That Naruto was gone...

Narrowing his eyes at the grieving teen, Madara activated his own Sharingan and frowned at what he saw. An aura of darkness was surrounding Izuna and it seemed to be trying to fuse itself with his brother’s own chakra coils. Noticing the other's gathering impatience at his lack of response, the older Uchiha heir augmented his legs with chakra and attacked forward with his ganbai.

Something was happening to his brother due to the loss of Naruto. But, it also involved that ominous dark aura surrounding him.

To be exact, it was forcing himself to fight now and find answers later.

If he didn't, that mysterious 'thing' shrouding Izuna might end up as the reason he would lose not only one sibling but two.

* * *

 

 

Light red eyes surveyed the battle field as the Uchiha clan heir and his men fled. Bodies littered the floor along with discarded kunais and other materials left by the fight. Wherein a few unactivated exploding notes and other supplies stood out of the disastrous heap which made the second child of the Senju be more cautious of his surroundings.

Searching for his elder brother, Senju Tobirama was beginning to hear stories about  a demon that bewitched the Uchiha heir. That the said demon was the reason for the retreat of the Uchiha troops and the said clan's heir to issue such an unexpected retreat.

Pushing such thoughts aside, he had other much more pressing matters to attend to rather than even think of made-up demons. After all, such beings existing was only an issue made by the delusions of people. They were false and more of a matter of fiction. He had a clan and a far-too-trusting brother to worry about.

Speaking of brother, where in kami's name was his brother, Hashirama?

********

Senju Hashirama was a realistic person.

Born from a strict family and a renowned clan that only believed on what can be seen, he didn't accept the existence of demons nor any of the supernatural beings other clans and the civilians believed in. He was a simple down to Earth man. He knew when to start discrediting others when they spoke of any paranormal phenomena that made many fear of the actuality of beings much more superior than humans.

But, what he didn't understand was that before Madara left, he saw a soft silver silhoutte of a child looking at the raven.

The 'thing' that looked like a child now seemed to be reaching out to the Uchiha heir when it seemingly stumbled over what appeared to be the corpse of a Senju clan member. Puzzled at such a sight, the young nineteen-year-old was about to come closer when he felt a cold touch on his leg.

Stopping in his tracks, he was shocked that instead of finding a living being holding him, what he saw was the see-through image of Nuzaki, his loyal guard that stayed with him since he was ten. Nuzaki tightly held his left leg whilst the faded see-through man repeatedly tried to sound something out with his mouth.

Leaning his head closer, a dark foreboding warning soon made its way into his mind as the teal haired guard told him,

"Stay away from the demon, Hashirama-sama. 'It' would only bring you and the world nothing but trouble."

Taken aback by the ghost's fearful yet harsh warning, he looked back at the struggling silver 'child.' Attempting to find reason on how or why was he seeing such oddly paranormal existences just after the battle.

Too caught up on his thoughts, the Senju heir didn't notice the sudden detonation of a random exploding tag nor the panicked cries his younger brother shouted at him. That said, the last thing he saw before falling into the black were glowing emerald green eyes and the whitish-red the explosion gave as it exploded just right in front of his face.

Senju Hashirama just felt his world tilt to a one hundred and eighty.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any request situations? Or anything?


	23. Immortals' Displeasure

Ethereal clear skies covered the great expanse of an expensively decorated hall filled with ' ** _people '._**

 

(  _ **A/N:**_ Imagine that a very large and expensive looking hall having the Hogwarts hall ceiling) 

 

Surrounding a long table, these beings seemed to be having a peaceful meeting when one 'man' clad in varying shades of white and detailed with straps of red having writings and gold buckles slammed his hand on the oak table standing in the middle of the room.

 

(  _ **A/N:**_  Think that this guy here is the one described above.) 

 

"Where the fucking hell is, Death?"

A bespectacled man, held the angry being's  shoulder and tried to calm his friend. Soothing him with even words, " Calm down, Life. We all know how Death takes his job seriously and him not being here must be an important reason."

 

(  _ **A/N:**_  Think that this guy here is the one calming Life and telling the other entity to think about how Death is.) 

 

A snort and the white clad man distastefully eyed the other occupant of the room as he sarcastically affirmed the equally frustrated 'man', "Yeah, right. Death's far too busy that he doesn't even see the reason to waste his time with us peasants."

"Life, we both know that's not tru-"

Mad at how the other kept defending the raven haired immortal, the blonde grey-eyed entity cut off his companion.

"Shut up, Wisdom. We all know that Death changed when he had himself tied to his master. He changed when he tied himself up with a human."

At such a statement, a red haired woman in a very showy dress added in, "Life's right, Wisdom. Death changed and it's all because of that pathetic human."

 

 

(  _ **A/N:**_  Think that this woman here is the one described above. Her "name" is Vanity and,

yes, I got the idea of this entity's looks from Jessica Rabbit.) 

 

A timid voice then quietly rebuked her fellow immortals, "Vanity and Life, I take that whatever it is that you want to convey is enough. Saying about knowing this and knowing that about Death won't get us anywhere. If anything, it's already a known fact that Death hates it when we talk negatively about his human."

Both admonished beings grimaced at Purity's words. Yet, they all knew that what she said was the truth. Death was very protective about his human and talking about tne boy was a very touchy subject for the ancient raven.

Shutting their mouths, all inhabitants of the grand hall waited for the dark haired and ancient immortal. After all, as much as they're irked by the talk about humans, Death's presence would always be necessary for their meeting.

 

(  _ **A/N:**_  Think that this girl here is Purity. Her appearance is at an age where she's not far from being a child nor a real lady.

Hence, she looks more like in her early teens. ) 

 

* * *

 

 

Death wasn't happy.

Hell, he was hardly even pleased with what he was 'seeing.'

Just moments ago, he could feel his master's fond annoyance about the young Uchiha Izuna and his suppressed longing for the elder, Madara.

Turning his sights towards a window of the mortal realm, the familiar ever present magic of the silvernette faltered for a moment before the connection  he had with the young Hallow holder was severed. Making him anxious on what was happening.

Something was definitely going on and he didn't like it.

To think that even his connection to his master suddenly disappeared just like that. Someone was really pulling strings behind his back. After all, only another immortal existence just like him could interfere with that they have.

Clenching his fists, he tried reigning in his anger at such an unexpected occurrence when the very calm face of his 'friend', Fate, came into view. Which later on made him snap the thin thread of control he currently possessed.

Launching himself at the midnight blue haired being, Death barely gave the other the time to react as he placed Fate in a choke hold with his right arm and had his left pointing a conjured kunai towards the bluenette's head.

"What did you do to him, Fate?" Snarled the very agitated man.

Amethyst eyes only closed patiently as its owner leisurely queried back, "What makes you think that I meddled with Harry, no, with Uzumaki Naruto?"

Tightening his hold, the usually composed raven tersely and sarcastically retorted, "Oh, I don't know, Fate. It's just that out of everyone here in this little plane of ours you're the only one who knows how much I care for my master."

A loud scoff and the bluenette soon began to laugh as the absurdity of Death's words reached him. Making him wheeze incredulously at what he was hearing  and that he was forgetting about the fact that Death was even choking him.

"What's your point, idiot?" Pointed out by a very impatient and displeased Death.

A few more amused laughs and the other soon wheezed out, "You are really... too occupied with your master..... to even not notice how you.....act around everyone."

Hesitantly letting go of his hostage, the red-eyed raven pushed the still wheezing bastard away from him and gestured for the other to continue what he was saying.

Coughing a bit to regain his voice, Fate eyed the impatient and annoyed raven, he smiled knowingly and continued,

"You may have not noticed it, Death. But, you changed a lot since Harry, or should I say Naruto now, became your master.

You became much more invested in maintaining your 'attractive'  male humanoid form. You also began to be quite protective of humans, advocating better treatment for them. Particularly, your master. Most of all, as much as you became gentler to those 'lesser' beings as the other immortals would call them, you became more ruthlessly relentless to our compatriots and everybody else that exists in the realms that are in actuality.

Even some of the gods are finding such treatment unfair and they're beginning to further despise the human race which you began to favor. Especially, your master."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Death somewhat agreed that he did change. Yet, he knew that he changed for the better unlike his arrogant and constant 'compatriots'.

He wasn't like any of them.

That he knew from his very beginning of existence.

Being the second eldest of the existing immortals that came to be, he knew what kind of responsibilities he held and what mattered in the  role he played as the very actuality of endings and  death. He knew that since he held power of ending things and the extinguishing of existences he had power over all the other immortals/god and godesses that came to be.

To be exact, in some way, he even held some authority and control against Life himself. That's the reason why even the irritatingly haughty  blonde was both wary and somewhat afraid of him. After all, he was the only one who could end the pathetic bastard's existence.

Shaking his head, Death pushed those thoughts aside and scowled at Fate and his words.  Fate and the other immortals had no right to admonish him for his change. But, that wasn't the issue.

The issue was that someone was tampering with his master's life.

Someone was interfering with their connection and he's gonna make them pay.

 

 

(  _ **A/N:**_  This guy here is Fate and I got inspired with his appearance from Alvaro Garay.

Just think that the clothes he's in when he visited Death was Alvaro's guild clothes

but his hair is still blue and his eyes is amethyst in color.) 

 

(  _ **A/N:**_  Most of my fanfics where Death is personified he looks exactly like Vincent Valentine.

Except that Death doesn't carry the golden claw/hand look and he mostly wears normal or vintage clothes.

Anyway, in this fic whenever Death would meet with any of the other entities except for Fate

he'd usually wear/look like the picture on the left.  Whenever he would meet with Harry, now Naruto,

he'd usually look like the Turk-Vincent {the pic on the right} except that his skin, eyes and

hair would be like the time he's in Final Fantasy 7.  Death would also be fine with

looking like that whenever Fate came because as much formality goes he doesn't really care about

what the Fate thinks about him. Besides, unlike the other entities Fate respects him for who he is and the bluenette

is somewhat is okay and accepting with him having a human as a master. That's why, Death

deems it unnecessary to plant fear and authority on someone who isn't against about him having Harry as master.)

 

 


	24. Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wondering on what was happening around them, the shinobi could only wait and try to understand what was ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Here's the update for this week. That said, I'm not sure about next week's update or the week after that. I mean, my schedule is now becoming packed up with all the meeting and classes that I'm attending that's why I'm not sure on when would be my next update after this. 
> 
> But, I do promise that I'll try to continue this story.

Kakashi and Sasuke didn't understand what was going on with Naruto.

The sudden change in attitude and the surprising display of an oddly powerful kekkai genkei repeatedly made them try remembering on what they missed in the blonde's past. Yet, so far, they got none.

Naruto has always been an open book. It was almost impossible for the knucklehead to hide anything.

That said, they still tried their best looking back on whatever they missed and consulted those who knew the young blonde. After all, their sun wouldn't just end up becoming like that for no reason. Unless.....

It can't be.....The Akatsuki were gone and no one had the same power as Uchiha Obito in controlling people.

But then again, the possibility of being possessed or controlled were the only reasons they can think of. Besides,  aside from the change, Naruto had been missing for a couple of weeks, nearly a month and a half, now after the very confrontation  that led them to realize that the blonde was acting differently.

The aftermath of this said disappearance obviously made Konoha be alarmed. Therefore, Kakashi had to retake the position of Hokage until Naruto came back.  Making it a lot more confusing for both Kakashi and Sasuke since instead of the backlog in paperwork that they were expecting; finished ready made plans were waiting for them and there were already instructions on what actions should they do for the next five years. All of it containing plans, project proposals and blue prints of varying subjects that could definitely benefit Konoha.

' _Something doesn't add up with how Naruto usually acted and how he was before his disappearance_ ', mused the two remaining male Sharingan users.

Looking out into the distance, both men continued to investigate on their sun's change and try figuring out where things had exactly gone wrong.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Pure encompassing cold darkness.

It was the thing that was enshrouding Naruto right now.

He was feeling its coldness. This place, it was unlike the welcoming feeling he usually had when he was in Death's personal domain. This....This felt uncomfortable and suffocating. This cold darkness was trying to suppress him.

It was suppressing him from fully dying and going back to Death's caring arms or even living a life with his beloved siblings.

What was happening?

Who was doing it to him?

What was their purpose in doing so?

So many questions were running rampant in his head. But, before he could even look further on things the young jinchūriki found himself pulled further into the darkness. He was being pull farther into the abyss.

Doing his best to fight back, the last thing his consciousness could remember was an unidentifiable harsh laugh and the telltale scent of fresh coppery blood.

 

* * *

 

Senju Tobirama was worried over the stiffly prone form of his brother, Hashirama. True, he was quite rather thankful that when they found and pulled out his nii-san’s body from the rubble no serious injury was found in the eldest Senju heir. Yet, even though things turned out like that, what worried him was that his elder brother was too ‘stiff’ to be alive.

If anything, the stiffness was too much alike how a dead body was rigid. The only thing lacking now was that Hashirama to stop breathing and lose a few more degrees in temperature. That said, no matter what their medical ninjas did, they couldn’t exactly pinpoint the reason why his sibling was that way. After all, an explosion from an exploding tag should only be able to give the raven haired a Senju a concussion with current status he was in. Not put him in a near death like state.

Running his hands over his hair, the white haired Senju could only wait for his elder brother to wake up tomorrow. Hopefully, by that time whatever it was that was affecting his nii-san would already be gone. The reason for which was that their father won’t obviously like the news of Hashirama ending up like this after just another encounter with the Uchiha.

To be exact, the second eldest Senju knew that if Hashirama didn’t wake up tomorrow their father would obviously place the blame of his nii-san’s condition onto the accursed red-eyed ravens. Another much fiercer clan war would break out and more blood would further be shed.

 Praying to whatever existing God that was there, Tobirama was wondering whether they would help him in averting a much more dangerous war. He was wondering whether they’d listen to him and help him by granting a miracle.

He was wondering when would Hashirama would wake up.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Introspection:Madara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone!
> 
> Sorry for the very late update. But then, life called me and I had to answer to duties that were given to me. 
> 
> Anyway, from what I was able to discern from some of the comments there is an issue of confusion here. Thus, I'm here right now to clear things out.
> 
> First, our dear protagonist in the story is originally born and had existed as Harry Potter. There, think of his life as what you've read and known about the Harry Potter fandom except for the fact that the Hallows were never really destroyed and most of the part of cannon that would be followed would be up to the epilogue of the train scene where Harry sees off his kids..... That said, as much as we have cannonically read from the books and seen from the movies Harry break the Elder Wand to pieces and throw away the Resurrection stone, it never really left him. Death here directly tied all Hallows to Harry's soul thus not he not only made Harry Potter be the "Master of Death" temporarily but permanently. Making it impossible for anyone else to wield the Hallows even if our Green-eyed Hero lost or died. That said, I'm planning on a back story/flashback on what events actually happened in Harry's first life. But....I'm not sure yet where to put them.
> 
> Anyway, being Death's Master, in a certain sense, Harry Potter can't technically die-die. You know, his soul cease on existing. So, when he died in his original plane of reality, only his physical body was lost. His soul then moved on in another plane of existence. Hence, the second life he was then born as Sephiroth. There, in that life and plane of existence, things do not exactly follow the cannon of FF7 ( you can now in a way refer to my other work "The Soul's Rebirth" which I haven't really yet decided whether to continue, drop or mere place in a long hiatus). So..... Let's just say that at our MCs second life doesn't really end up well and it's Cloud FUCKING Strife who kills him due to terrible circumstances that each individual would do their best to justify. 
> 
> Later which, it triggers another rebirth and this time our protagonist was brought back to the past and creates a new timeline since our green eyed-hero chooses to be more serious and approach things in a Sephiroth like way where perfection and intellectual superiority is a must. Therein, Harry is motivated to better himself and study on various aspects, may it be muggle and magic. With such an attitude, Harry was now capable in killing Voldemort at his 4th year and begins his fascination with the Naruto series since in the first life James was supposedly/apparently a fan of this franchise as Albus was a die hard fan of Final Fantasy 7. Besides, it was already mentioned here in a few previous chapters like CH. 5 how our MC was more or less during his stay as a 4th year student in his third life.
> 
> Back to what I was saying.
> 
> Second, since we already established the fact on what had happened in the first three timelines. Let me point out that Harry got pulled into the dimensions/ planes of reality which had now appeared to be the machinations of the immortal beings. Particularly of Death and Fate since they are the ones to decide on things on how a person could die. .....
> 
> That said, to clear things up. Think of it that there are infinite Universes( try thinking of Rick and Morty) and that there are also the origins of those planes of existences. So, yeah. Time- Travel and dimension hopping can happen. 
> 
> Our MC came from the Original and first created universe of Death that had Harry Potter. When he died, he came to the world of Final Fantasy VII and with his actions he slightly deviated from the Original universe of that plane when he became Sephiroth. After which, when he died as the silver haired general, he got sent back in time and made changes.
> 
> Now, he was born as Naruto in the original world and his memories of his previous lives along with his abilities were sealed. Thus, it only made things easier for Naruto to follow the cannon path and was easily manipulated to have his real feelings and thoughts hidden away while a type of false persona formed. It was only when the seal was beginning to crack that he knew that something was wrong. Old memories and knowledge were coming back. Repressed feeling were surfacing and a lot more others things were coming out. 
> 
> Thus, you could say that right now was in the Harry/Naruto was in the original Naruto universe. But, with his rebirth in this plane as an Uchiha he was making a difference and the path it was taking is now slightly deviating from the original unless that Fate or someone else decides to intervene and redirect the path to make it back to how it was in its origins.

 

Uchiha Madara couldn’t help himself from cursing the Gods.

What kind of wrong actions had he ever done in his life to actually deserve this? His dearly beloved and youngest brother was dead and now Izuna would soon follow the younger child if things don’t end well with their battle.

Slashing his ganbai towards his brother, Izuna easily dodged him and threw a kunai towards him, aimed at his heart. Making the elder heir instinctively block the projectile and flick it away with his own kunai as he decided to follow up his attack with a forward thrust of his arm and a burst of chakra enhanced punch.

But, before he could actually touch the blue tinted raven, Madara noticed that his arm guard soon caught fire. Ignoring it for a moment, he was soon caught in surprise when the heat he was feeling was incomparable to any of the fire jutsus he faced before. Making him realize that these black flames weren’t normal, he immediately pulled and discarded the arm guard before it even got close to his skin.

Eyeing his unstable brother and the dark ominous aura surrounding him, he noted that amidst their fight various members of their clan tried to stave off the black fire with water, sand and other numerous things. But, unfortunately, nothing can stop it. Nothing until whatever it was burning had already been turned to absolute nothing. Not even ash.

Just like the now ashen remains of what formerly looked like Uchiha Isao. A well-known branch member of their clan that both hated and obsessed over their dearest Naruto. The flames on him hadn’t died not until everything about him became nothing, including the very ashes that should exist due to the flames. It left nothing; leaving no blood, no bone and no ash.

Troubled at such a realization, the older raven could only hope in his worry and grief that he could protect not only himself but also Izuna in whatever it was that was starting all of this. He was hoping that he could think of a way to gain an impenetrable armour that would even fight off those thrice damned accursed onyx flames.

Grimacing at the thought, he avoided another attempt of being burned as his younger brother sent another volley of burning projectiles towards him. Forcing him to back away and send his own Fire release technique towards his brother to gather more time on trying to figure out what would he do.

“Are you happy now, nii-san? Naruto is gone. The Uchiha clan’s demon is no more!”

“Calm down, Izuna,” reasoned Madara as the fire surrounding them only grew in ferocity and more of their clan members got burnt by the flames.

“Calm down!? How could you expect me to calm down when you took him away from me? When you actually killed my light,” shouted out the furious and grieving blue tinted raven as he glared at his elder brother.

Wherein, this then made the eldest clan heir frown in thought as he racked his brain to try and find a solution to save his brother from this insanity. After all, with all that was happening, this new-found power that his brother had was making things all the more troublesome for him. Those flames were the reason why fighting his younger brother become much more difficult. Without them, he could have already knocked Izuna out or simply physically subdued him. Add in the fact that the dark ominous aura around his otouto was not only feeding him anger. But, it was also making his sibling’s chakra stronger.

He had to find a way to this problem already.

He had to…. But, he couldn’t.

He needed…...

Naruto….

If the silvernette was only here with him.

Shaking his head, he attacked again. Using his battle instincts to try and take down the younger raven haired Uchiha.

As much as he was supposed to be a ‘perfect’ warrior and a distinguished strategist with a great mind; he wasn’t like his youngest brother.

Naruto was a perfect combination of a warrior, healer, scholar and leader. The child might have been ten years younger than him but he knew how much in capabilities that the silvernette could easily outclass him.

To be exact, it was already proven to him many times, that whenever he had problems the green-eyed Uchiha would always be willing to listen to him, give him advice and help him. That after doing so, he ‘d finally know what to do and the problem he had would immediately be solved. And, even after treating the child indifferently and ignoring him for so many times Naruto would always welcome him. Giving him nothing but kindness and love.

Just like Izuna, Naruto was also his sun.

He was also his light.

So, the younger man had no right to say that he didn’t really care about Naruto.

He had no right to say that he would be happy with the silvernette’s death.

He wasn’t the only one hurt by the loss. He wasn’t the only one grieving.

Finding the unfairness of the situation and the anger for not being powerful enough to protect his siblings. For not being powerful enough to protect his beloved maelstrom. Anger, loss, disappointment, guilt, loathing, disgust and hatred…Hatred….These dark emotions freely grew stronger in him as he thought on how it wasn’t fair that Izuna called Naruto his light.

It wasn’t fair how Izuna openly declared Naruto to be his.

Naruto, a set of curious glowing emerald green eyes.

Naruto, a fond exasperated look.

Naruto, mirrored three whisker scarred cheeks pulled due to a sly smile.

Naruto, long flowing silver hair blown by the wind as the boy smiled gently at him.

Naruto….

Naruto….

Naruto, Naruto, Naruto….

Soon, Uchiha Madara’s mind was filled with the mantra of his beloved otouto’s name as he diligently fought with Izuna. His mind was only filled with Naruto as the darkness in him also began to consume him.

The anger, loss, disappointment, guilt, loathing, disgust and hatred……A distinct kind of pain then found its way in Madara’s eyes. Yet, he ignored it.

Power.

Power…. He needs it.

He needs it to protect.

He needs it to avenge.

He needs it to…….

A soft smile accompanied by mirthful green eyes; a distant memory comes up as a gentle and understanding voice wheezes out as its owner furiously bleeds on the floor with broken bones and numerous cuts, “I’ll always care about Madara-niisan. No matter how many times you push me away or hurt me. I’ll always love you.”

Pain, grief, hatred and loss……

His light…His light was now go-

No!

He won’t accept it.

Naruto isn’t dead yet!

Determination….

Darkness now overwhelmed the eldest Uchiha heir’s heart, sparking the determination to save his light. Sparking the need to protect. The need to shield and guard.

Too preoccupied with his thoughts, Madara wasn’t able to avoid the black flames going towards him. That was why, when he realized that he had no chance to avoid it, he just decided to openly fight it.

Those black flames, he won’t let it stop him from seeing in his own eyes that Naruto is alive.

He would never let it stop him.

Closing his eyes momentarily, he gathered his chakra around him.  He gathered it and lo and behold.

When he reopened his eyes, a fully formed Mangekyo Sharingan appeared and with it a large blue humanoid form enshrouded the older Uchiha.

Around him, the first birth and descent of a god happened.

For the first time in their known history, a fully formed Susanoo appeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I delayed your reading of the new chapter by my ramblings. It is just that I really think that I had to clarify things for some of the readers since they asked for it.


	26. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boruto has a dream and he tries pondering about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.

Rain pattered on the old windows of a nearly dilapidated library, within it slept a silver haired boy whom hid from the bullying of his own cousin and the other child’s cronies. There, the silvernette was curled into a ball as he kept himself under the covers of an ancient looking table.

Hearing the loud clatter of feet and the annoyed shouts of a few children, the child woke up from his slumber and nearly bumped himself on the head when he tried to stand under the table. Wondering where he was, the boy looked around and found himself frowning.

Tattered well-worn large clothes covered his body and bony fingers grasped the offending  rags that shielded him from the weather's harsh temperature. Green orbs adjusted to the dim lighting as the loud shouts of children seemingly found its way near him which made him look up and stop observing himself.

Surprised, the silvernette's glowing eyes widened as he saw a round pudgy boy with blonde hair and dark blue eyes  staring back at him knowingly. The other child now smirking in delight as he now found his ' _dear_ ' little cousin hiding underneath the old oak table, half-covered by its graying mantle.

Backing away from the oddly familiar sight before him, the last thing the malnourished child remembered before he went away was the eerily pleased voice of his cousin. Telling him gleefully, "Welcome back, Harry."

* * *

 

 

Bright blue eyes opened as its owner continued gasping, trying to catch his breath. Clutching his chest with his hands, sunshine yellow locks plastered itself on the boy's face as he tried remembering the odd dream that he just had.

                                                                                           

Silver locks, the greenest eyes and the soft lines of three whisker marks.... A small boy was hiding himself under what looked like a rickety table. Hiding from overgrown bullies that wanted nothing more but to beat him up for no good reason.

Remembering such a sight, Boruto wanted nothing more but to reach out and protect the prone child in his arms. He wanted nothing more but to kill those bullies for even thinking of hurting such a lovely creature.

Yet, one thing really bothered him.

Uzumaki Boruto couldn't understand why his mind kept on supplying the idea that the child was his own otousan. His father. Uzumaki Naruto. The well known and sought after hero of the fourth Shinobi War.

Somehow, he couldn't fathom why his mind kept on telling him that the silvernette was his dad and he needed to protect him. He needed to be there with him. He just really couldn't deduce on what was wrong with him to even think that such a person would even need his help.

Groaning in frustration, he buried his face in his hands. The cold reality soon hit him right at the face as he realized that while he was busy thinking about the small silvernette another problem popped up.

The problem being that while his mind was giving him ideas about his 'dad', his junior became lively. Standing up proudly, trying to tell him that just by watching the small silvernette's chest rise and fall whilst hiding was making him hard and horny. All the more frustrating Boruto since he knew his mind kept on labeling the child was his father. But, to think that he would even want to have sex with the said person.

Uzumaki Naruto was always a troublesome person. That he knew just by looking at everything that had happened around him for the past four ' _mature_ ' years of his life and even his uncle Shikamaru outright said it all the time.

Hell, for the past year as thirteen-year-old, that was the exact period he knew first hand how exactly his father ranked in the troublesome scale for him. To be exact, for him, the Uzumaki clan head ranked at the highest level that there is for him. That is, if he had to make a ranking list of what things could be considered troublesome in levels of one to ten (one being the least and ten being the most troublesome), Naruto would be placed on level ten.

His father confused and frustrated him. Giving out mixed signals to a young thirteen-year-old child like him. How the man both loved and ignored him, telling him it was out of duty for the village why he couldn't always be there for the Uzumaki heir.

Now, Naruto plagued his dreams. Going on in manner that he was either just happily spending his time with Boruto or he was beautifully whimpering and moaning underneath the younger blonde. Asking and begging to be fucked; filled and bred like it was his life reason to please and hold the seed of his son.

Shaking his head, Boruto tried pushing away those thoughts. Yet, a sudden image of a now younger silver haired Naruto splayed out on a bed with his hole constantly twitching made the Uzumaki heir unconsciously grip his hard erection.

Closing his eyes, the blue eyed child knew what he was thinking was wrong. But, after the Nawaki incident and Konoha's near destruction a year ago, thoughts about nearly losing his father hurt and the sudden interest in having the man for himself appeared. Confusing him and somewhat clouding his mind of thoughts of what if he drives away his own mother and sister to have the older man to himself.

Having Naruto laid out before him. Willingly opening his legs and letting his own son fuck him til the older man's voice becomes hoarse. Filling the elder with his seed and plugging him up to remind him of who does he belong to.

"Boruto," called out a coy green-eyed Naruto as he further spread his own legs. Hole glistening wonderfully under the light as it twitched needily. Opening and closing repeatedly as it tried looking for a cock to fill it.

Blue met green and the young blonde smirked. Placing the tip of his hard erection at the very entrance of such a needy hole. Teasing, he rubbed it up and down repeatedly, hardly really pressing in. That even though his cock would somehow be nearly sucked in by such an orifice, he would pop his dick off of the hole and continue teasing the older man until his father squirmed and begged needily.

A whine and the now silvernette pleaded, "C'mon, Boruto, fuck me already...Please...."

A mockingly knowing smile and the blonde pretended to innocently say back, "I don't know dad. You really don't look like you even want my cock inside of you yet."

Whimpers and pleas came out from the squirming man's mouth, desperation now coming in display. But, it wasn't until Naruto was crying did the young blonde choose to give in and sink in to the tight wet heat of his father. Going in with one harsh thrust, the now silvernette mewled loudly and tried to adjust to the large girth inside of him.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Boruto decided that the other did not need to adjust to his girth anymore. That was why, not a few seconds later of being inside the heavenly heat, the Uzumaki heir pounded punishingly into his father's welcoming hole. Making the other continuously cry out and moan due to the pain and pleasure.

Continuing to do so, the blonde fucked the elder man eagerly and tried making sure that the other would know that he was his alone. Repeatedly telling Naruto who did he belong to and that only he could give the man the pleasure that he needed.

It wasn't until the jinchūriki came did Boruto hear his father say the words he had always been waiting for.

Eyes glistening and with a tear stained face colored in red, the elder man rasped out, "Yours," as he finally came. Which in turn made Boruto come so hard inside the tight wet heat he always loved.

A sweet lovely voice called out to him, "Boruto."

"Boruto...."

"Boruto......"

"Boruto!"

Becoming into a loud annoyed shout which was accompanied by loud banging, the two whiskered male realized that the voice that was calling him belonged to his little sister.

Shaking his head, he looked at his cum stained left hand and reached out for some tissues to wipe it. Noticing that the loud banging wasn't stopping, the blonde shouted back, "Okay! I'll be going down stairs later for breakfast. Tell mom I'm already awake, Himawari!"

Sighing loudly, the young male blonde grabbed some tissues and cleaned himself up. Looking out the window, the two-whiskered Uzumaki heir knew that he had a long day ahead of him.

 

* * *

 

Now.....

 

Some random Boruto x Naruto images......................

 

                                                                                                       

                   Older Boruto x Kidified Naruto

 

          

       

                            Yandere Boruto x Naruto    

 

                                 

                Aggressive Boruto that frontally tries to woo his own dad.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?
> 
> I'm sorry that the quality of this chapter's smut wasn't much.....I'll try harder next time.
> 
> So.....What do you think about what happened and what are your opinions for Boruto sudden interest in his father?
> 
> And.....No, I am not spilling the beans if our Naruto went back in time, is in another universe or is in a type of Genjutsu.


	27. Alone and Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna!!!!
> 
> I really do apologize if I haven't updated for awhile now. I mean, it's just that real life had just been pretty hectic for me and that just a month ago I got confined in the hospital. There, I wasn't allowed to do any work and stress myself since my condition wasn't really that good. Thus, my own friends and family had to confiscate my phone and laptop just so I wouldn't try doing any of the paperwork that I have.
> 
> So, again, sorry if I wasn't able to update for awhile.

Pale light filtered in through small gaps of a dark hidden compartment underneath a normal looking staircase, within it a bleeding child was placed on a diminutive cot to hide what had just happened earlier. That a tiny  bruised and battered child was just dragged in by the leg by his own cousin into the too picture perfect home in Little Whinging.

Groaning in pain, glowing emerald eyes opened and its owner tried searching within him for his own magic.  Blocking out the pain and concetrating on finding the familiar hum of magic, a gasp escaped his bloodied and split lips as the powerful mix of chakra, mako and magic ran through his senses. Making him overwhelmed by the onslaught of the three powerful forces unto his battered body.

Clutching his chest, green orbs closed in pain and orange light covered the bleeding body on the small cot. The bubbling light doing its best to heal the body it was enshrouding; large red slitted eyes then opened in a dark and dank sewer.

A deep voice full of confusion queried aloud, “Naruto, are you there?”

Frustrated murmurs and a few growls later, the large orange fox found the source of the noises he had been hearing. There, the prone form of Naruto was laid out on the wet floor of the jinchūriki’s mindscape. Whimpers of pain and the harsh sound of the thrashing body against the green tinted waters worried the nine-tailed bijuu as his host wasn’t even taking notice of his very presence.

Understanding that Naruto was yet to come acknowledge him due to whatever it was that was influencing the writhing man, Kuruma had his chakra flare and try processing on what was happening outside of his host.

What he found out angered him.

Naruto’s body was bleeding profusely and, apparently, he was shoved in some kind of small dark compartment to hide the evidence of what has been done to him.

Baring his fangs, the Kyuubi no Youko guided his own chakra to enshroud the small body and start healing him.

He didn’t understand what was happening nor did he have any clue on who did this to his own beloved host. Clenching his fist, Kuruma could only wait and begin his vigil on making sure that Naruto makes it out alive on whatever **_thing_** it was that was happening to them.   

* * *

 

 

Flames fanned out further as Izuna tried to burn everything around him.

He had to die. Madara needed to die.

He betrayed them.

He betrayed Naruto.

He killed him.

Pushing out more of his chakra towards his eyes, Izuna noticed that his elder brother’s eyes have now changed as the elder Uchiha now donned a protective layering of chakra around him. His black flames having a harder time to burn through the man he now wanted to kill.

“Izuna, calm down!”

“Shut up, Niisan! You betrayed us. You betrayed Naruto and now he’s dead because of what you people have done,” furiously grounded out by the blue tinted raven.

Retorting vehemently, Madara had formed a large sword made up of chakra and had it descend on the furiously grieving man. Pressuring his brother, the elder teen also sent out two flame dragons that targeted his brother at both sides.

Pushing out more of his chakra, the elder even immediately followed his attack with a _Doton:_ _Ganban Kyu_ (Earth Style: Bedrock Coffin) and a quick throw of kunai tied with an exploding tag.

Izuna was becoming far too troublesome for Madara’s taste and as much overkill this sudden attack of his might seem, he knew that the only way to win against his crazed brother is by approaching the other with the actual intent to kill.

The irrational anger and the repetitive things he had been spouting, it seemed like that the dark ominous aura surrounding the younger teen also had its limits in controlling his brother.   To be exact, if his guess was right, then this “thing” possessing his younger brother was taking advantage of Izuna’s mental and emotional instability that was caused by Naruto’s fall. Thus, such repetitive notions of anger and words.

To be truthful, he was really getting tired of this and he wanted nothing more but to investigate about what happened to Naruto. He wanted to know about the truth and kill whomever started all of this nonsense. His time was precious and every second he is wasting by fighting Izuna made something deep inside of his heart feel like he would be losing the chance to search for Naruto.

He would forever lose the chance to see Naruto again.

Steeling his heart, he strengthened his determination and fought Izuna ‘til the younger Uchiha got overwhelmed by his attacks and lost consciousness.  

* * *

 

 

 _"Is it wrong to say that I'm scared?"_ Thought the currently battered and bruised child.

To think that he had already experienced a lot of things, including death and betrayal. The fact of losing the chance of even being in Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei's presence not only scared him but also made him feel depressed.

That was why, he ignored the aches and pains he was feeling just to try and understand what had just had happened. He wanted to know why he was brought into this chaotically pathetic magic world again.

Clenching his tiny fist, the now very awake silvernette glared heavily at the door in front of him. The Dursleys are just behind the said door and at this moment he wanted nothing else but to kill them just so he could wallow in whatever dark thoughts he had freely.

Loud banging sounds were heard as Petunia Dursley shouted at him to start making their breakfast already. Dudley also began to stomp on the stairs above him whilst walking back and forth. Making the cobwebs and dust in this small wretched cupboard fall onto him and his delicate frame.

Scowling silently, he suddenly heard a familiar voice deep in him asking, “ ** _Why don’t you just kill them already, Naruto_**?”

Caught in surprise, Naruto immediately went into his mindscape to check on his dear tenant.  There, he saw the large frame of his friend and smiled unconsciously as he ran to the other in relief.

Fluffy fur and the warm yet violent chakra of the Kyuubi assaulted the jinchūriki’s senses as he hugged one of his companion’s tails in comfort. “ _He wasn’t alone. Kuruma would be there for him. He had someone he could talk to with all his troubles_ ,” thought the depressed former Nanadaime.

Unknowingly, tears were starting to form in his eyes and with the assurance that Kuruma would be staying in this wretched and lonesome world with him, his emotional dam just broke.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?
> 
> Any ideas or suggestions/comments you guys want to add in the story? I'm open for any of your thoughts.


	28. Threat and Warning

Bringing himself together, Naruto didn’t know how much time passed in the real world as he spent a lot of time crying in his mindscape, with Kuruma doing little else but hold and comfort him.  

Wiping away his tears, he looked up at the large red fox and smiled slightly. After all, he wasn’t alone anymore and he never needed to be alone this time.

Giving out a deep sigh, the first thing he knew that he should do was try to figure out on what had just happened and why was he like this. Yet, as he was doing his best on pondering harder, the door in front of him opened to reveal his angry uncle.

Reddish purple in the face, Vernon Dursley growled out, “Boy, didn’t your aunt already call you? You ungrateful, little freak, should follow what she tells you.”

Now unused to such harsh treatment after being the Hokage, he incidentally used his Hokage voice and ordered, “Enough. I won’t answer to any of your transgressions anymore. Thus, get out.”

 

( **Mindscape** )

“Release you KI, gaki. That would shut the man up and stop what he’s doing to you. If not, you could even use your chakra on him,” suggested to the concerned Kyuubi-no-Youko.

“Release my Killing Intent? I’m not even sure if this world follows the same principles as how our former worked. Thus, I’m not even sure chakra even existed here,” rebutted the doubting silvernette.

A snort and Kuruma retorted, “Chakra exists in this world, Naruto. After all, I’m here with you. That proving it exists since I, myself, am the very embodiment of chakra gaining sentience. Besides, can’t feel the abundant free-floating chakra in the air?”

( **End Mindscape** )

 

Noticing movement, Naruto watched as Vernon came closer which he counteracted by following Kuruma’s suggestion of releasing a sliver of flowing Killing Intent. There, the Dursley patriarch stopped and choked as he tried his best to breathe.

Seeing that it was working, the green-eyed child smiled in delight and casually raised his hand as he used the raw wind chakra around him to throw out the fat man out of the cupboard with a loud bang. Standing up, he could still feel the aches and pain that his body was dealing with. Yet he ignored it in favor of dealing with his relatives which was why the injured jinchūriki simply chose to reinforce his body with chakra.

Walking out of his small prison, the former Nanadaime could hear the horrified screams of Petunia and Dudley as they rushed in concern towards Vernon which the bleeding boy deliberately ignored. Looking at his surroundings, Naruto then walked into the light of the room and noted everything around him. Getting ready for any possibilities which could happen.

Feeling the terrified and nervous stares of both Petunia and Dudley, Naruto then coldly ordered, “Get Vernon to the living room since I would like to have an important discussion with all of you. Follow my orders and nothing terrible would happen. If not, then let us just say that what your family head got would just be a small mercy as what I might do.”

Loud shuffling could be heard as the other two did their best to heft the fat elder towards the living room while the silvernette patiently waited while leaning on a wall.

In the background of his mind, the whiskered boy could hear his tenant hum in approval and even suggest on just massacring the pathetic family just to get it over with already. Yet, the boy didn’t much give notice to it since he knew that Dumbledore must have placed some precautions in this house to notify the old codger when someone tried to kill the idiot trio living in this place.

Turning to his relatives, the former Nanadaime could now see that they were gathered and Vernon was even awake. The fear, anger, tension and nervousness were even palpable enough in the air that Naruto himself thought that he could cut it with a knife.

Pushing himself off the wall, the silvernette straightened himself and stood as if he were to command his own ninja and Anbu to battle.

Indifferently eyeing them, he started, “I have had enough of your treatment. Therein, things are to be changed in this household. Particularly, if it regards me,” pausing for a moment, green eyes closed and re-opened to reveal the trade mark of the Uchiha clan, the Sharingan. Three tomoes spinning lazily, Naruto continued, “As you can see, I am turning eleven this thirty-first of July which in my calculations would have my **_kind_** , as aunt Petunia would aptly describe, to send me a letter notifying me of my eligibility to attend Hogwarts.”

At that Petunia screeched angrily, “Hogwarts! Don’t say such a vile and freakish word you ungrateful child. We clothed and fed you! We even let you stay in our house and you repay us by bringing up such terrible no-“

A blade like voice sounded out, “Shut up,” silencing the noisy woman.

Silence rang out in the room for a few minutes before the still injured child warned, “I did not allow any of you to speak. It seems that you are just asking for pain.”

At that, the trio in front of him paled and Dudley even ended up wetting his trousers.

Smelling the disgusting stench, Naruto easily manipulated the wind in the room to go out of the window and have it supply fresh untainted air. Making it go into cycle of ventilation, the silvernette then ran a hand in his hair and used Tsukuyomi to have them momentarily experience unimaginable pain. Pain that was enough to make them remember be afraid of him.

A second passed when the former Nanadaime finished his torture and at that the trio now looked like they were at their breaking point. Seeing them look at him fearfully, he smiled coldly and stated, “I warned you. Besides, you should be grateful that I only used a very small fraction of my power. After all, if I did give my all, you would already be brain dead.”

Nervous gulps could be heard when Vernon hesitatingly trembled as he queried, “What do you want?”

Raising a fine silver brow, the young child crossed his arms and answered, “What I want is my freedom and, that if I were to continue living here with all of you, things would change.”

“Change?” the terrified Dursley patriarch asked.

Tilting his head to the side, the Chosen One replied, “Yes, change. Change where I would have my own bedroom. Where I would not be locked. Where I would be allowed to eat and buy my own things.”

It was Dudley then who interjected, “Buy things!? But, you don’t have money.”

Glaring at his cousin, he then smiled wryly and Naruto and dismissed him.

“I would buy my own things and eat my own food that I bought with the money that I have. If it makes you happy, I’m not asking you to intermingle with me like we are a happily family. To be exact, we could just ignore each other and in that way, we could co-exist. No trouble for all of us and no pain for any of you.”

Minutes passed and silence echoed in the room before Vernon looked at his wife and heaved a heavy sigh as he gave in, “Fine, you could have Dudley’s second bedroom. But, that would be all that we would give. If what you said is true, then you can look for your own needs and we would ignore each other if that means you would not harm any of us.”

Smile then turning mocking, the Sharingan wielding child placed his hands in his pockets and indicated, “Finally, it seems that you’re now showing that rational business man side of yours, Vernon. It seems that you’re not actually just full of pathetic fat. But, you have some brains too.”

Anger bristling, the now purplish older man controlled his anger and muttered, “As long it doesn’t hurt my family.”

Ignoring their presences, Naruto shunshined towards his “new” room and easily banished all of its contents just outside of Dudley’s room. Locking the door and reinforcing it with some strengthening charms, the now appeased jinchūriki fainted in exhaustion.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minasan, kon'nichiwa!
> 
> Anyway, I know that it's a long time since I have updated. That said, I'm not sure if anyone of you noticed something in regards to the Old Uchiha Era siblings' (Oh yeah, I decided to call Madara, Izuna and Naruto the Old Uchiha Era siblings while Itachi and Sasuke are the New Era ones) Sharingan. 
> 
> I mean, from this story, it could be noted that in the "written records of Shinobi History" the supposed originator of the Amaterasu is Izuna since his anger and hate towards a fellow clansmen made him wish he could burn the man just by looking at him. Meanwhile, Madara was labeled as the origins of the Susanoo since, it was the "first" time people had seen it when he used it to battle Izuna during the flame massacre the blue-tinted raven did. Lastly, as much as Naruto was a time-traveler and he had already seen this technique from Itachi, to the Warring States Era the silvernette was known to be the first person to ever create and use the Tsukuyomi. 
> 
> Thus, in short, the trio would be later known in the Annals of History for the following creations and specialties: Madara = Susanoo, Izuna = Amaterasu and Naruto = Tsukuyomi.
> 
> I know, it might have only, so far, appeared in this chapter that Naruto uses the Tsukuyomi using his Sharingan. But, if you look back at the at the previous chapters that I wrote, it was mentioned a few times that not only people feared Naruto for his looks and his strange chakra. Okay, magical powers aside, the Uchiha clansmen feared him for his Sharingan prowess.
> 
> Tsukuyomi being one of his main used techniques when he wanted to gather information or torture someone. Particularly, during a time when Naruto himself feels sadistic and wants to add a different flavor to his dark and morbid life. Yes, the jinchūriki could have easily used his magic via Imperius Curse when he was being nice or the Cruciatus Curse when he felt sadistic. But, we do already know how Naruto, in a way, wanted to have the Uchiha clan consider him as their own and have his own siblings feel not that much estranged to him. That is why, Tsukuyomi became his choice because it was a Sharingan technique and he already fist hand knew its effects, thanks to Itachi, which made it easier for him to understand and discover how to do it.


	29. Odd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, minna-san!
> 
> This chapter would be returning to the Naruto-Shinobi Universe

Uzumaki Naruto was still missing.

A whole year had now passed and no matter how much investigations were made and search parties were sent the citizens of Konoha still had no clue on where was its Nanadaime. Which was why, to fill in the vacant position, Konoha’s Rokudaime retook the seat of power to quell the fear of the people and lead the search on the missing jinchūriki.

Sighing heavily, Kakashi leaned back on the Hokage’s seat and pinched his nasion trying to ease the fatigue that he was feeling due to the accumulating stress, worry and surprises that continued to appear.  Closing his onyx eyes, he held the chair’s arm rests and asked one of his Anbu guards, “Any news on the ongoing search?”

A quiet flash and an artificially filtered voice spoke, “So far, Hokage-sama, we haven’t found any traces of the Nanadaime. That said, we discovered something…odd.”

Opening his eyes, the Rokudaime then turned to the hidden Anbu and queried, “Odd? What odd thing have you discovered?”’

“Based on the reports we received from the returning squad which came from the Tea Country’s Capitol City, there were some unusual high-scale chakra disturbances. The chakra disturbance was reported to be corrosive in nature and burned one of our operatives.”

Stilling in his seat, a masked mouth frowned and queried, “Was our operative heavily injured? And, was any of the authorities of Tea Country involved in this incident?”

A moment of silence happened before the disclosing Anbu replied, “That is the problem, sir. None of the authorities were even aware of the said energy disturbance that immediately incapacitated Squirrel. To be exact, it wasn’t until even their Daimyo’s third daughter was burned alive did they realize that something was amiss in the air.”

A deep sigh came from the Rokudaime, he followed, “How did their Daimyo and contracted shinobi act?”

“That’s another problem, sir. Just after three hours, everyone in their group acted as if nothing happened. What I mean is, after sending his men look out for a bit, the Daimyo just ordered his servants to clean up the mess and told them that he would be staying in their Southern Sunwater Temple.”

Onyx eyes narrowed as its owner reiterated, “Sunwater Temple. Hmm…. Sunwater Temple,” before he continued, “Do we have any information about this temple? After all, from what I remember, the Tea Country’s Daimyo favored the third princess compared to all his other children. To have him treat her burnt corpse as if she were just a mess to be cleaned up is a bit suspicious.”

“From the information that we have gathered, the Sunwater Temple was untouched during the Fourth Shinobi war and before that it was already classified as an Ancient Holy Ground. It was first built during the Warring States Era and was said to be a gift from one of the Fire Country’s powerful clans in a show of friendship and sincerity to the ruling authorities in Tea Country.

The Temple grounds cover about the same size as the former Senju ward and is mostly surrounded by the same type of Soul Spirit Trees that we are abundant with in Konoha.  At its center lays the golden four-story Temple Shrine and Pavilion which is in the middle of the Sunwater lake. Meanwhile, at the Eastern and Western lake banks stands the Fudo Hall and Flame Tea Garden respectively.

Accordingly, the Daimyo and his family are staying at the Capitol City to conduct the Annual Light Blessing Ritual which is said to protect and give prosperity to the citizens of Tea Country,” respectfully droned by the masked Anbu leader.

Eyeing the direction where the hidden Anbu was, once again, Hatake Kakashi sighed and ordered, “Have our informants and operatives dig deeper in regards to the chakra disturbance and the Sunwater Temple. I have a feeling that whatever is going on here is related to our missing Nanadaime.”

* * *

 

Kobayashi Ichiro was a good father and great ruler. But, between the two he knew that it was his duty to prioritize the job of being the Daimyo.

Just a few days ago, his beloved daughter and the third princess of their country died due to the burning of the Light Blessing. The Blessing which protected them from the harm and evils of the Fourth Shinobi War and the ravages of time.

Yes, compared to those of the Lightning, Wind, Earth and Fire Countries Tea country is only a relatively medium powered nation. But, that doesn’t put out the fact that their history, artifacts and bloodlines were untouched by the cruelty of time and war. And, it was all thanks to the Light Blessing which came from the Sunwater Temple. That was why, he could never be truly mad at what the Light Blessing did.

The death of his daughter, Asuna, happened for a reason and now after his men made an investigation it seemed that his own daughter was planning his death for the sake of her beloved prince from the Rice Country. A political coup d'état was what they planned in order to have Tea Country at their knees during his would have been funeral.

He never expected it turn out like this. His own beloved daughter wanted him dead just for a man who was greedy enough to want to take over Tea country.

Shaking his head, this incident only reminded him how much he should be careful even to those he loved and cared about. After all, it would have been too late already if Asuna was not killed at that time since they had already planned to kill him and all the other relatives that the Daimyo had during the ceremony.

“Daimyo-sama! Daimyo-sama!” a frantic little boy was then tugging at his sleeves.

Turning his attention to the child dressed in a black and red garb, he smiled gently and asked, “What is it Kumiyo-kun?”

 

A/N: Imagine an eight year old version of this guy below having the same type of clothes.

 

The red-haired child then replied, “The Head Priest is now asking for you to begin the ceremony, Daimyo-sama. After all, the full moon is now close in appearing.”

Nodding his head, Ichiro ordered the boy, “Tell Seichiro to give me ten minutes, I’ll start the ceremony after that.”

At that, the small red head bowed and ran out of the altar area. Not minding the surrounding paintings and the whitish- orange floating flames in the room.

Turning back his attention to the portrait mounted at the middle of the altar, Kobayashi Ichiro bowed and prayed to the silver haired green-eyed beauty with the three whisker lines inside of the painting.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	30. Omen

A man seemingly in his twenties was standing over the long walkway which led to the center of a clear lake. In front of him, he held the still beating heart of a newly killed deer and a cup of his own blood. Chanting in a low voice, the white full moon overhead began to turn into red and glowing scarlet butterflies appeared out of thin air. Ignoring what was happening, he threw both the heart and blood-filled cup into the lake whilst his voice grew in intensity.

Chants of other priests standing at the banks of the lake also joined in and there, the lake began to emit glowing light and fog which made the temple area all the more enchanting and mysterious.

Minutes of chanting then passed as the lake’s bright light soon toned down and a spirit of deer with antler soon began to run around.  Eyeing the spectators and investigating its surroundings.

Closing his mouth, black eyes tinted with glimmering red then watched as the deer then came close to him and bowed its head which made the chanting priests stop and walk away from the scene save for a purple haired male.

“It seems that the spirits still favor you, Ichiro,” stated the purple haired man to his companion, ignoring the slightly eerie picture the whole happenstance was giving him.

Sitting cross-leggedly, Ichiro let the deer spirit come closer to him and told back, “You do realize we have an ill omen before us.”

 

 

_**A/N:**_ This is how I actually imagined the Tea Country's Daimyo, Kobayashi Ichiro, and the scene where the deer spirit appeared.

That said, I do hope you guys could realize on what is the connection of the deer silhouette to our MC. 

 

 Silence permeated the air before the raven-haired man with a silver coronet spoke, “Our God did not appear and yet I feel him needing us. The power that manifested was lacking and the scent of blood is thick in the air.

Something is amiss, Seichiro.

For my daughter to be burnt by the Sacred Flame and bodies of spies to be emptied of blood, the Sunwater Temple has never before been proactive in dealing with the harm that can come upon us. If anything, it would usually just give you an oracle or have the enchanted scrolls write about warnings of certain thing. But this… This is just beyond of what we know.”

Turning to look directly at the eyes of the Tea Country Daimyo, the Head Priest, Hitokura Seichiro, sat down and asked, “Then what do you want to do? After all, we both are a loss on what this means.”

Staring back at amethyst eyes, black eyes tinted in glimmering red narrowed momentarily before relaxing and its owner answered honestly, “I don’t know. I don’t know what to do. But, it feels like our God is calling out to me. He is asking our help and I feel like I want to help him.”

The purple-nette sighed and retorted, “Well, that’s helpful.”

“Shut up, Seichiro. It’s not like I’m not thinking about it.

I mean, the Sunwater Temple and our God has already helped our country far too many times. May it be in the crisis of famine or war. To be exact, aside from those things, the power of the Temple was even the reason why the reigning monarchs of Tea Country lived long lives.  The Light Blessing slowed down their aging and helped them in maintaining their strength.

That is why, if anyone looked at me and didn’t know who I was, they could easily say that I’m just in my twenties even though I’m already supposed to be seventy. After all, you already said it many times, that with my vibrant long raven hair and my shining onyx eyes paired with my jade white skin that could make even any woman green with envy; I am still young.

Seichiro, you are the Head Priest and I am the Daimyo. Can’t you help me find a way to help our Lord?

It’s just that during my chanting awhile ago, I felt like I could hear our God’s crying.

He was crying because he was away from us. He was trapped in a desolate and dark room.”

A quiet pause before, the purple haired priest queried, “Are you sure you heard that during the ceremony?”

“Yes, I did. To be truthful, it actually felt like I was viewing our distressed Lord in front of me whilst he held onto a large orange fox.”

“Wait, large orange fox?”

“Yeah, I saw a large orange fox with our Lord.”

“Did it have nine-tails on it?”

“Umm…Yeah. I think so.”

“Shit!”

“What? You don’t have to strongly react like that just because our Lord was with a nine-tailed orange fox.”

Coming closer to the raven, the amethyst eyes man knocked the Daimyo’s head with his fist and angrily exclaimed, “You’re such an idiot, Ichiro! Didn’t you realize that our Lord could actually be the missing Nanadaime of Konoha!?”

Glimmering red tinted eyes widened and rebutted, “That’s impossible! Our Lord has been existing since the time of the Warring States Era. Besides, it’s not like Uzumaki Naruto has long silver hair, glowing emerald green eyes and milky-jade white skin.

Sure, the man has the same type of whisker marks and first name as our God. But, he’s too brutish and young to be the exact same being. I mean, the man wasn’t even descended from the Uchiha line. That bloodline birthed the most powerful individuals in history including the crazy Madara and the redeemed Sasuke which are known for their Sharingan. Uchiha Naruto was called a demon by his own clan for his abilities. Yet, that didn’t stop him helping those who are in need and being the God that the people wanted.”

“Well, you have a point. But, can’t you consider that it’s already unnatural that we have buried underneath our lake the unrotting body of Uchiha Naruto? I mean, I even think that’s the reason why Uchiha Madara didn’t touch our country.

It is because we served as the final resting place of his dearest younger brother. The younger brother which in all honesty I think could be the Nanadaime since he has the same connection with the Kyuubi no Youko.”

Silence rang in the air before the white glowing body of the deer spirit began flickering and started to change in color.

With each time the deer’s body phased in and out, orange began to bleed in in its color and including its form appeared to change. Its hooved legs developed into sharp clawed paws, the deer antlers became long ears, a relaxed closed muzzle grew large and had sharp teeth and lastly, the deer’s scut lengthened and multiplied to become nine moving tails.

Only when the deer finally looked like the familiar nine tailed bijuu did the flickering stop, making its audience gape and be surprised with the all too sudden transformation.

It was the amethyst eyed monk who finally broke the silence and exclaimed, “I knew it!”

Waking up from his trance of surprise, Ichiro then turned to companion and asked, “You knew what?”

“The Nanadaime really is the one buried underneath our lake. For all these years, Uzumaki Naruto had been our sun and he was the last child of Warring States Era Uchiha head, Tajima. I was right all along. I mean, the first time I saw that child when he came here during their genin days, I knew that he was connected to the Taiyō-shin. “

Mouth becoming into a thin line, the Daimyo of Tea Country shook his head and countered, “Uzumaki is too young, Seichiro. Taiyō-shin- sama lived and died in the Warring States Era. Naruto-dono could not have possibly lived and still continue to carry the Kyuubi no Youko.”

Glaring at the raven, the annoyed monk dismissed the other’s words, “He’s a man made into God, Ichiro. He could probably live a thousand years. If not, he could have used his mystical abilities to make himself reincarnate or something.”

“Reincarnate? Why do I feel like that the something you referred to suggests that you believe that Taiyō-shin- sama could also be probably caused by transmigration, time-travel, dimension-travel or rebirth?

I mean, it’s not like were in a fictional novel or something. That’s why, I hardly think those suggestions are impossible.”

A disbelieving snort came out, contradicting the other’s beliefs, “Our world allows people to bring back the dead. How couldn’t it then be possible that reincarnation or any of those other suggestions to happen?”

“But-“

Before the duo’s argument could continue, the transformed spirit grabbed both of them with their tails and forcefully led them into the lake’s deep waters.

“Wait...!”

“Stop!”

Bright light bathed the Temple grounds and soon the only sound that could be hear in Blood Moon covered night was the reverberation of the water rippling the lake.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

 

Hi, everyone!

 

I know a lot of you might be wondering on what I've been doing these past few days and what got me to stop updating and update again. Well...It's just that I ended up being caught up with a few things including real life and light novels, novels and fanfiction. Particularly, by Shimadacest (Genji x Hanzo) and some 76 x Hanzo actually. I mean, I know it's kind of random. But...I don't know. I just really want to post some random pics....

 

Genji dressing up as Naruto and Hanzo going on as Sasuke. 

 

Now, a reverse dress up. Sasuke is dressed as Hanzo and Naruto as Genji.

 

That said, as much similarities these two ships may have, the differences are that:

Sasuke is a perfect TOP/Seme while Hanzo is definitely a great BOTTOM/Uke,

and Naruto is a good BOTTOM while Genji is a very interesting TOP/Seme.

 

Anyway....I really think that I might do a separate fic having an introspection of these two pairs and a few other things. 

So...What do you guys think???

Oh, yeah. Don't worry. I'll still try my best to update this fic and try to finish it.

 

Now... For some random Naruto Images....

 

Boruto blindfolding and tying his dad to have his wicked way with Naruto.

 

Sasuke and Boruto willingly raise their swords in order to protect Naruto.

 

Sasuke and Boruto vying for Naruto's affections and attention.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and make sure to comment if you have any thoughts in your mind. I'm all ears with what you guys want to express.
> 
>  
> 
> Seriously, my dear readers, please tell me your comments because they are my life blood in doing this fic. I am curious on what you guys think.


End file.
